Highschool of the Dead : Fate of an Apocalypse
by Jerry236
Summary: Three OCs alongside Takashi's group are living and fighting in an Apocalyptic world doing what they can to survive. They will face many hardships and zombies. It is up to them and to find out how it all happened and to to put an end to this Apocalyptic hell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story of Highschool of the Dead. The zombies in this series does not make any sense whatsoever. They're blind, but they attack people at random. You hit them with a bat or a stick, they're bodies fly like a ball. So I'm going to be treating zombies like it's the Walking Dead in order to make chronological sense. In honor of the late Daisuke Sato, I named my main OC after him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead. If you are unfamiliar with the Manga and/or Anime, I suggest you read the Manga or watch the Anime first. With this in mind, you should know the feelings towards the story in question will not be accurately. With that in mind, the creator of the story has no intention of offending the late Daisuke Sato, the creator of Highschool of the Dead. Its franchise, the series itself, or the people who like the series. Without further ado, enjoy the story.**

**Hello everyone, this is my first story of Highschool of the Dead.**

* * *

This takes place on the day of the events of Highschool of the Dead. I woke up one morning and the first thing I looked at was the plain ceiling. I continue to stare at it for the next ten minutes. "This is going to be another boring school day." I pouted. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 AM.

For those who are wondering who I am, my name is **Daisuke Nakamura**. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is June 27, and my blood type is A. I have short spiky brown hair and blue eyes. I am 5 foot and 9.6 inches tall. I was born in Tokyo Japan. I was then moved to Tokonosu City when I was only a few months old. My dad is a police officer, and my mom is currently a teacher at Shintoko Third Elementary School. I have a little sister. And my sister is-

I then heard a few knocks on my room door. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Time to get up. Mom said you have to get up and go to school today. She also told me to wake you up an hour early just in case." Keiko said.

"This is my sister, **Keiko Nakamura**. She is 15 years old. Her Birthday is February 29, and her blood type is A. She was born on a leap year, so we treat her as she was born on March 1. She is 5 foot 3.8 inches tall. She has long shoulder-length brown hair and black eyes. She weighed 98 pounds. She was born and raised her in Tokonosu City her whole life. She is a First-Year student in High School. Due to her archery skills, she became Vice-Captain of the Kyudou club at age 15.

"Alright, I'm getting up." I responded. I opened my windows to only to have the sunlight flash in my eyes. "Argh! My eyes!" I said as I tried cover my eyes. He quickly closed the curtains due to the light being to bright.

"Onii-chan? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! The light's just too bright, that's all!"

"Mom told me you locked yourself in your room all night yesterday. Did something happen?" She asked in concern.

"No, not really." I said as I opened the door and I was wearing my black Fujimi Academy uniform.

"Oh, you're up! And you're dressed too!" she said in excitement.

"See? I'm up." I told her.

"I'm leaving right now so I won't be late for the Kyudou Club today." Keiko said.

"That's nice." I said as I sat up out of bed.

"Mom and dad are at work today. They don't want you to be late on your first week of school." She said.

"Come on! School doesn't start until another hour!" I said.

"I know. Mom doesn't want you to start slacking off. She made us breakfast and left it on the table. She also left a note on the." Keiko picked up the note. "Here, it says…" _**'Dear Daisuke. I left early today to start my new job at Shintoko Third Elementary School today. I want everyone out of the house, especially you, Daisuke. You have a habit of coming home immediately during your spare time where you could be joining clubs. Don't be late today. Don't play hooky. Don't start fights with others. Don't join gangs. And don't flirt with Highschool girls either. They have dreams to, you know. By the way, I love you both. I'll see you tonight. Love mom.' **_"Were you listening?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah. It's my first week of school. I get it." Daisuke dug some earwax out of my ears.

"Okay, I'm off now. See you, Onii-chan!" Keiko said as she took her Kyudou uniform with her and walked out of the door.

He sat in the chair and ate my breakfast at the dining at 6:50. I left my apartment at 7:05. I walked down the street to go to school today. _'Oh god, the first day was really a drag today. I can just feel it already.'_

* * *

"Hey, Daisuke-san! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Daisuke heard a voice come from behind himself and turned around and to see one of my neighbors running so he could catch up with him.

The person who approached him is **Tomomi Kageyama. **He is 14 years old, his blood type is AB. His birthday is November 6. He is one of my childhood friends who grew up in the same apartment complex as me, but he lives in a penthouse all the way to the top. He has short light purple bowl-cut hair, blue eyes. He is 5 foot 3.9 inches tall. He is one of the smartest people Daisuke know. He had straight A's for two years in a row. He was so smart, that the Tokonosu City district allowed him to skip a grade in Junior High and is now a First-Year in High School.

"Oh, what's up Tomomi?"

"Nothing. I'm just preparing for school today." He said.

"So, how you been?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I feel like this day is going to be a drag today…" I yawned. "My mom wants me to pick out some clubs today."

"Oh, that can't be hard. I'm already in a club myself."

"Really? Which one?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I'm in the Chess Club, the Book Club, the Student Government Club, the Science Club and the Mathletes Club." Tomomi said as he pointed out.

"Wow. That's a lot of clubs. Are you sure you would be able to handle that many?"

"Don't worry, I could manage." He said.

* * *

It took them at least ten minutes of walking for the two high schoolers to arrive at the private school Fujimi Academy after taking two different bus stops. We see other students enter the gate. As I was walking through the gate, he saw Rei Miyamoto walking with her current boyfriend Hisashi Igou.

Daisuke knew little about Hisashi, but Rei Miyamoto was a different story. He had known Rei for a long time ever since kindergarten. We met through their dads who work in the police force. Her father is Chief Miyamoto. Everyone knows him and treats him with great respect.

Daisuke's dad is only Deputy Police Chief Nakamura. One ranking under Chief Miyamoto. I know little about Hisashi myself. I once heard a rumor that Rei dumped Takashi for Hisashi, but that rumor was somewhat true.

"I see Rei-chan over there with that Hisashi guy."

"I don't know what they're doing, though." Tomomi-kohai then looked at his watch and saw it was 7:45. "Holy crap! I need to get to my homeroom! I'll see you later though, Daisuke-san!" Tomomi then went to his respectful homeroom."

As he watched Tomomi run towards his homeroom, it reminded me that I need to go straight to mine. Five minutes later, I head to my homeroom where I went and found Takashi Komuro.

"Takashi, how's it going?" Daisuke asked. He knew Takashi since kindergarten as well. They met through their mothers, whom were college roommates and are both teachers.

"Oh… sorry, Daisuke. I didn't notice you there."

I saw the sad look on Takashi's face and I knew what it was. A break up. It was true. By the look on his face, I could see it. Rei broke up with Takashi. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"Not right now, Daisuke." Takashi turned his head.

A couple of hours pass and Daisuke skipped his fifth period and went to the vending machines to grab two sodas for himself and Takashi to cheer him up. He walked to the door that opens to the staircase. _'Takashi might like this. I know the staircase is his favorite hiding spot.' _He thought, as he grabbed the doorknob. He could hear a voice from the other side of the door. He looked through the glass to see a girl with long pink twin tails and golden eyes criticizing Takashi. _'Hey, that's Saya-chan.' _

"Takagi-san. Why do you always have to diss me?" Takashi asked.

"Because I don't like stupid people." Saya answered coldly.

"What was that?" Takashi jumped.

"Especially those who can't admit that they're stupid… I mean you're very STUPID, that's for sure. So if I tell you you're STUPID, maybe you'll be less stupid. STUPID." Saya mocked him.

Takashi turned away and leaned back on the stairwell. "Just leave me alone, Takagi-san."

"Grow up! Moping because Rei-san dumped you? So stupid." As Saya turned around to go up the staircase. Saya gasped as she saw Daisuke. "D-Da-Da-D-Dai… Daisuke-kun!" Saya stuttered as she saw his face. "W-what are you d-doing here?" Saya blushed.

Alongside Rei and Takashi, Daisuke had known Saya-chan since kindergarten. She has always acted like she was the smartest girl on the planet and would sometimes look down on others. But for some reason, Saya-chan would treat Daisuke different like I was some kind of prince charming from a fairy tale. Reasons unknown.

"I came to cheer up Takashi, but I saw you just criticizing him making it worse for him, Saya-chan." Daisuke said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Daisuke-kun." She bowed her head and apologized to Daisuke, then turned to Takashi to apologize. "Takashi. I'm so… sorry-"

"Save it. You already called me stupid plenty of times already." Takashi said.

Saya then turned to me. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused for you, Daisuke-kun…" she said feeling some guilt.

"It's alright." Daisuke patted Saya on her forehead which caused her to blush more. "Just make sure you won't do it again, okay?" He asked smiling at her.

'_He touched my forehead!' _Saya then ran away with her face all flustered.

"Saya-chan wait, don't you want a soda?" Daisuke asked, but she walked away too quickly.

"You know, Saya has always treated you like you were some kind of prince charming." Takashi said.

"I know." I passed a soda to Takashi and he accepted it. They both cracked open a the soda. "I've been thinking, why am I only one she treats with kindness?"

"Well, I'm happy she left now." Takashi proceeded to drink the soda.

"You shouldn't let the breakup get you down, though." Daisuke encouraged.

"I know. It's just that you're one of the most popular boys at school. Some girls fluster over you, like Takagi-san."

"Well, it's not I'm some kind of magician that can make girls fall for me." Daisuke chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but… Rei-chan and I had a deep connection. I don't know what I did wrong, though."

"Do you want to get back with Rei-chan?"

"Half of me says yes. The other half says no." Takashi answered.

All of a sudden, they heard thuds from the front gate. They both turned their heads to see someone slamming his body into the gate. "Who's that? A trespasser?" Daisuke wondered.

"Could be."

A couple of teachers made their way toward the front gate and approached the man. What they had no idea of is that the man that slamming himself into the gate was a zombie.

"Just who are you and what are you doing here?" Ms. Hayashi interrogated the zombie. "This is a private school. If you don't stop, I will be forced to call the police!" she said, not knowing what was in front of her. The zombie then stopped moving all of a sudden.

"Hold your horses, Hayashi-sensei. I have it covered." The gym teacher rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the zombie by its tie and pulled him to the gate. "Now look here ya bastard—"

Ms. Hayashi then looked concern. "Wait Teshima-sensei, it's against the rules to bring violence on school grounds." She said.

Mr. Teshima then looked back at Ms. Hayashi. "Don't worry Hayashi-sensei. I have it covered. Without the teacher's knowing, the zombie leaned its head down and munched on the teacher's arm. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" the gym teacher screamed in pain.

Takashi dropped his soda over the staircase. "What the fuck?" That was the only words Takashi could think of. Takashi and I was shocked at the situation before us.

The three teachers stood and watched in horror as the zombie bit off a large portion of the teacher's arm. Mr. Teshima fell to the ground grabbing onto his bitten arm while lots of blood spilled "HE BIT ME! THE SON OF A BITCH HAS BIT ME!" the gym teacher screamed as he wouldn't stop turning to either left or right.

"Teshima-sensei no!" Ms. Hayashi cried.

"AAAAAAHH! Somebody help meeee! Get Ms. Marikawa! The Police! An ambulance! Somebody!" he continued to scream as he kept turning his body left and right.

"Quick! Stop the bleeding!" Two of the male teachers held him down. One of them placed his hand on the gym teacher's wound.

"Damn it! I can't stop the bleeding!" one of the teachers said. Minutes later, Mr. Teshima stopped shaking and had finally collapsed. Mr. Teshima has died from infection and blood loss. Leaving the world with his last sigh.

"Oh my god… he's dead!" Ms. Hayashi screamed.

Minutes later, one of the teachers then angrily glared at the zombie who had just killed Mr. Teshima. "What the hell did you do to him ya bastard!" One of the male teachers yelled. As the teachers yell at the zombie, Ms. Hayashi couldn't help but notice that she saw Mr. Teshima twitched his fingers.

"Wait. I think I just saw him move!" Ms. Hayashi said. Seconds later, Mr. Teshima's eyes had opened. His eyeballs became gray. But this wasn't the same Teshima they knew, this Teshima was now a zombie. Reanimated. And the first person he saw was Ms. Hayashi. "Teshima-sensei! You're back! Thank goodness, we thought that you-" The reanimated Teshima grappled onto Ms. Hayashi's shirt and reached for her neck and sunk his teeth into her neck. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ms Hayashi screamed in pain. "Ms. Hayashi!"

"Holy shit!" Takashi yelled as his face was filled with horror. He quickly ran back into the school building.

"Takashi!" Daisuke called him before looking back at the scenery. But Takashi quickly ran away. As I looked back at the scenery, Ms. Hayashi has already reanimated and is chasing one of the teachers.

"No! Please stay back!" He then looked at the gate and saw that the gate was left cracked open. He widened his eyes and saw more than ten fifteen zombies head towards the cracked school gates. "Goddammit!" He then ran back into the building then ran into the halls. _'Dammit! It's happening. I didn't want to believe it… but it's actually happening! It's the ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE!'_

"Damn it all." Takashi cursed himself as he ran to his homeroom class where Rei was.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thank you for the support and for reading my story. So what did you think about it, did you like it or dislike it? Let me know. I am now doing Highschool of the Dead story. If you noticed, I am using three OCs in this story. One who can fight, one who can shoot, and one who has brains I've been planning this story since the beginning of the year. **


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke ran down the hallway, panting. He looked through many different classroom windows to see if his younger sister Keiko was in one of these classes, but there was no sign of her. hisHe needed to look for sister. _'Dammit, where is she? Keiko-chan.' _He thought as he continued searching. As he ran around the corner, he ended up bumping into a guy. "Guh!" he groaned.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Morita said after he fell then started rubbing his head.

Daisuke rubbed his head as well. "Sorry, I—" As he opened his eyes, he got a good look at the guy he bumped into. He had a gakuran jacket buttoned open with a green sweatshirt under. He has blonde hair with spike in the middle and light green eyes. His name is Morita. "M-Morita?"

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Morita asked as he finally recognized me.

"Look, I'm in an emergency right now. I need to find my sister. Have you seen her?" He asked while in a bit of a rush.

Morita placed his hand on his chin trying to remember. "Keiko-chan? Hmm… if I remember correctly, I saw her heading towards gym class about twenty-something minutes ago." Morita said reminiscing.

"Thanks." Daisuke began to move.

"Wait, hold on." I stopped as he called me. "What's the emergency about? Did something happen?" he asked curiously.

"Look, I saw something crazy happen outside at the front gates. No bullshit." Daisuke answered.

"What?" Morita asked a little confused.

"I need to find my sister to see if she's alright." He said as he tried to run again.

"Wait!" Morita called again.

"What?" Daisuke responded irritated.

Morita placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm coming with you. If you say something crazy has happened, then I gotta believe you." Morita said with a determined face.

"I'm coming to!" Daisuke heard a voice coming from the bathroom.

"Huh?" Morita and Daisuke looked at the direction of the bathroom only to see one of his neighbors Tomomi coming out from the bathroom door. "Tomomi! You heard what I said?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. I heard everything. I'm coming with you!" Tomomi said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daisuke asked, as they made eye contact.

"Yeah, you're my best friend and I've also known Keiko for a long time. You're like one of the few guys I could rely on." He said.

Daisuke took a short breather and looked at the both of them. "Alright, we'll all go to the gym then."

"Right!" Morita said.

The three then ran into the gym center and found a bunch of sports equipment and weapons such as bats, different kinds of sports balls, kendo sticks, bow and arrows machetes.

"There's no one here." Tomomi said.

"The fifth period isn't even over yet. Where can they possibly be?" Morita asked.

"If they're not here, than my best guess would be… outside with THEM." Daisuke assumed.

"Them?" Tomomi asked.

"Yeah. The dead."

Morita and Tomomi gasped. "Whoa, whoa, the dead? You mean like… the actual walking dead? The kind that comes from a horror movie?" Morita asked, shaking.

"Yeah."

"Well now that we're here, we should grab some weapons." The three of them grabbed some weapons.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Morita said excited as he practice some swings.

Daisuke handed Tomomi a baseball bat as well. "I'm not much of a baseball fan, but I guess this will do." Tomomi as he grasped the metal bat.

Daisuke grabbed a silver machete. _'Keiko, where are you?' _I thought for a couple of seconds at a time. Daisuke then thought that they about the girl's locker room. "They might be in the girls locker room!"

Both Morita and Tomomi knew what Daisuke was talking about. They both blushed after hearing what Daisuke said. In Tomomi's mind _'G-girls… L-L-Locker room?! That's insane! I came here for an education, not to be a peeping tom! What would everyone think of me if I get caught in the girls locker room?!' _Tomomi became embarrassed after imagining girls in nothing but their undergarments.

In Morita's mind _"Is this for real? We're going to go in a locker room filled with girls? This… this is… AMAZING!' _Morita's perverted side was starting show. _'I can just think of all the hot babes in that locker room! Busujima-san in nothing but an apron and a thong!' _Daisuke saw the looks on their faces. Tomomi all flustered and Morita all perverted.

"Guys! Snap out of it!" Daisuke snapped his fingers bringing them both back to reality. "I know it sounds a lot, but we're not hear to look at girls, we need to find my sister and fast!"

Both Tomomi and Morita looked at each other and nodded. "Right!"

The boys were on a race against time. We wasted no time heading to the girl's locker room. As we got there, we stood in front of the door where there is a woman's sign written in kanji. We stood there for a couple of seconds. Tomomi gulped and Morita pulled at his collar with his finger because he felt like he was getting hotter. Daisuke took a deep breathe.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking at both of them. They both instantly nodded in return. "Let's do it." He grabbed the door knob and pushed in the door.

There were girls gossiping in the locker room. There were three girls that were in their regular high school uniforms. There were about three girls including Keiko. A girl who was talking to Keiko about why Ms. Hayashi has not returned.

"Keiko-chan, do you know where Hayashi-sensei could be?" a named girl Yuuki Miku asked.

"Hmm… I don't really know. She told us that she had to handle a problem at the front gate. It's been 30 minutes since she was called and hasn't came back." Keiko answered.

"I hope she's alright." Yuuki said.

"Keiko-chan! Keiko-chan!" the girls had heard a voice from a male that had entered the locker room.

"Wait… is that a boy? What is… HE doing in the girl's locker room?" a girl asked.

"Keiko-chan, why is a boy calling your name?" a girl asked.

"Wait, I know that voice." Yuuki said.

"So do I. Could it be…" Keiko begun to say.

Tomomi, Morita and I entered the room and found girls by their locker. "Keiko-chan!"

A few girls that were still in their undergarments screamed as they saw boys. They others didn't. Tomomi quickly covered his eyes out of embarrassment.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Keiko asked.

"Wait, you're two are related?" Yuuki asked.

"Mm-hmm." Keiko nodded.

"Yuuki-chan?" Morita asked.

"Daisuke-kun!" Yuuki walked up to Daisuke as she completely ignored Morita.

'_I'm here too you know…' _Morita thought as he tilted his head down feeling abandoned.

Daisuke and Yuuki have met a year prior to today. Yuuki would sometimes flirt with him and he would ignore it seeing her as any other person. Yuuki has a crush on the latter. Morita spoke to Yuuki a couple of times in the past but was rejected as usual. Yuuki is in Morita's Report as the second hottest girl in school that he knows.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Yuuki asked him.

"Something is happening at the school. I was at the staircase with Takashi and I saw a random man at the gate. The P.E. teachers went to check it out, they encountered the man and bit Teshima-sensei on the arm."

"What?" One of the girls asked in shock.

"Yeah. He was screaming in pain then seconds later, he stopped moving. Hayashi-sensei checked his body up close then Teshima-sensei latched onto her and bit her flesh." The girls in the room gasped.

"N-no… it can't be." Keiko's eyes had started to water. "Hayashi-sensei is…"

All of a sudden, there was noise coming from near the door.

"What's that sound?" a girl asked.

"Shh. Everyone quiet." I said. Tomomi and Morita moved backwards towards me as the gripped their baseball bats. The girls had moved closer to the lockers. There was a noise coming closer and closer. A few of the girls was petrified some of them covered their mouths as they wouldn't make a noise. The sound of a zombie was walking closer.

'_It must be one of them.' _Tomomi thought.

'_We should be able to take this monster on, right?' _Morita asked himself.

'_We can do this.' _I thought. Seconds later, a person has stood there face-to-face with the others. My eyes widened and a few girls looked shocked as they saw the zombie. "Darn…"

Tears streamed from Keiko's eyes as she looked. "No way…"

One of the girls started lightly crying. "It can't be…" They all stared at the figure and it happened to be Hayashi-sensei. She was reanimated into a zombie. She has a portion of flesh bitten out of her neck and stomach, blood streamed downwards onto her clothes. She was bitten on her right leg. Her skin was pale and her eyes were gray.

"Hayashi… sensei." One of the girls called. The reanimated Hayashi looked and started to move towards them.

"Guys. Stay on your guard." Daisuke told both Tomomi and Morita to get ready.

"Right." They both answered.

Daisuke turned his head towards the girls. "Girls! Get closer!" I told the girls to get close within our radiance where they are safe and some they did. One of the girls screamed as they noticed Hayashi was close to me. As I turned my head forward, the reanimated Hayashi was already trying to bite me by trying to sink her teeth into my neck. "Ngh!" He dropped his machete and held her by the throat and tried to keep her head up from biting me, but all I could feel on my hand is the blood gushing from her neck when I grapple it.

"Daisuke-san!" Tomomi yelled.

Tomomi tried to rush in, but Morita stopped him. "No! You're only dragging yourself into a situation!" Morita said.

"Daisuke! The legs! Sweep her legs!" Tomomi said.

"I'm trying!" He replied. The undead Hayashi pinned me onto the lockers and continued to attack him. _'It's no use! My hand is slipping!' _He could feel my hand slip due to the blood.

All of a sudden, Keiko suddenly picked up the machete and stood behind the undead Hayashi. "Hyaa!" Keiko cried as she slashed off half of her head horizontally. After that slash, Hayashi finally collapsed to the floor. "Onii-chan! Are you hurt?" she asked in concern.

"I think I'm fine, she didn't bite me. Thanks." Daisuke smiled at Keiko while getting up.

"No need to thank me. That was nothing compared to what you've done for me a long time ago." Keiko said smiling.

"I'm gonna check to see if they're any more of these monsters." Morita said as he went to check around the door.

"You got it."

"There's more monsters out there?" One of the girls asked in fear.

"Now what, Daisuke?" Tomomi asked.

"We have to go back to the gym. That's the only place we can find weapons that can kill them." Daisuke suggested.

"Wait, them?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes. Them." Daisuke quoted. "There's the dead that walks on this earth again, I call it them. And the living which is us. There's only US and THEM." He turned to Keiko. "Are you ready?

"Yes. Fifth period must be over by now, so I'm ready when you are." Keiko said.

"Daisuke, it's all clear for now. Not another one of them has came in this hallway yet." Morita said as he went on the lookout.

"Got it." The group looked at Hayashi's corpse. _'If they're none coming like Morita said, then how did Hayashi-sensei get here? Could it be that she split apart from the heard? No, that can't be possible. It's like in those horror movies I've seen. The Zombies would usually be attracted by light or sound. If that's the case, how did Hayashi-sensei get here?' _

The group then thought back a couple of minutes ago that one of the girls were screaming.

He then looked at the two girls that screamed. One girl has brown hair tied in a bun with two bangs on the side of her face, brown eyes and a small bust. Her name is Misuzu Ichijou. And the other girl standing next to her has black hair in a pigtail with blue eyes, her bust size is average. Her name is Toshimi Niki. "You two."

"W-what is it?" Toshimi answered.

"Can the both of you not scream? Loud noises can attract them." Daisuke asked politely.

"O-okay…" Toshimi said as she lowered her voice.

"What are we gonna do?" Misuzu asked, grabbing onto Daisuke's jacket.

"Our only option is to find weapons, rally survivors, kill them, and get out of here. Now, who's ready to go?" Daisuke asked as he looked at everyone.

"I am." Everyone responded.

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

Seconds later, we left the girls locker room to go back to the gym. Daisuke took the lead and Morita took the rear. As we walked carefully trying not to make any noises. So far, we hadn't ran into anymore of them. We were close to a corner, so he stopped everyone to secure the area. When he turned the corner, he saw a couple of them heading into the main office where the announcements are made. We were a few feet away. _'Shit.' _Daisuke silently cursed myself as he saw them walk through the doors. They're going to go after the announcer. He turned to everyone who was behind him. "We have hurry into the gym." Daisuke decided to whisper to everyone.

"But, why?" Tomomi asked.

"They're heading into the main office where the announcements are made." Tomomi told them quietly.

"If they or them get the announcer…" Morita said.

"He's gonna start panicking which will cause everyone to panick." Tomomi finished Morita's sentence.

"Right. That's why we have to go, now." Daisuke looked over the corner again to see that there is none of them in the hallway. "It's clear. Go, go, go, go." Everyone began to move quietly. Minutes later, they successfully made it back to the gym where the activity weapons are still intact. "We made it."

"Yeah. And it seems to that we made it in one piece." Morita said.

"For some reason, I feel safe by having these." Keiko said as she had now carried a quiver filled with arrows and a bow.

"Me too." Yuuki said as she had a kendo stick in her hand.

"I don't think we'll need a weapon." Toshimi said.

"Why is that?" Morita asked.

"Because. As long as we have each other, there's no way we're gonna die, right Misuzu?" Toshimi asked as she held Misuzu's hand.

"Right." Musuzu smiled.

"I don't know about that. We're gonna be fighting against them so the best choice we have right now-"

All of a sudden the school intercom suddenly turns on and there's a voice echoing all across the school. Daisuke and the others then looked at the intercom at the top corner wall. **"Attention. Attention. This announcement is for all of the students. There is an emergency situation happening inside of the school right now."**

'Shit, it's THEM._' _Morita said. Tomomi then shushed him as he's trying to listen.

'_This is about to get worse.' _Daisuke thought to himself.

"**All the students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate immediately. I repeat. All the students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate immediately." **Seconds later, we here nothing but silence from the intercom.

Keiko slowly walked closer to her brother and whispered. "Onii-chan… do you think—"

"Yeah. It's started. Soon there's going to be a panic." Daisuke replied.

"**Wha-what are you doing? G-get away from me! Get back! No! Ah! HELP! HEEEEELLLLPPP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **The man on the intercom screamed in agony for a matter of seconds, then there was nothing but silence again. But this time, permanently.

Misuzu and Toshimi continued to hold on to each other as they were scared. Tomomi's body had started to shake. Keiko stood right next to Daisuke and Yuuki latched onto his arm.

"Armageddon has begun." Daisuke said.

Seconds later, dozens of students wasted no time jumping out of their seats, ran to the doors and run straight through the hallways. There were hundreds of screams, students pushed each other, pulled on each other by their hair, shoved people to the side, punched one another, kicked one another, trampled onto others without a second thought all just to be the first one at the door. But they didn't know what was already at the door. THEM. It wasn't long that the high school students had encountered them. Ten minutes later, there were already over thirty casualties.

Yuuki's eyes had started to water. "Daisuke-kun, what do we do now?" she asked.

"We need to get out of here soon." Daisuke answered.

"Why? Aren't we safe in here?" Toshimi asked.

"No. Daisuke's right. Them can enter this court at any moment. We've been in here for a couple of hours. It's 4:30 pm. The sun is starting to set. The hallways are most likely crowded, so we might to go back outside." Tomomi answered.

"Right. We must find other survivors right now. Be cautious everyone. We are stuck in a matter life and death." Daisuke looked at the clock.

"Right." Everyone said.

After the noises had cleared, Daisuke silently opened the double door and secured the surrounding area. I gave everyone the signal and we started moving. We made it to the hallway.

Morita poked his head out and looked over the corner again, I saw a certain number of them. There were a few of them that were eating the remains of high school students, there were those that was just standing in one spot and there was one that had its face pressed against the wall. Daisuke saw this and Morita hid his head and looked at the others behind me.

"Remember, as we planned. Yuuki and I will assault them from the front, Toshimi and Misuzu will stay behind me. Tomomi, and Morita, you both will watch over Keiko-chan as she shoots. Keiko-chan, I know you're good with arrows. If either me or Yuuki are in trouble, you shoot your arrows, but use them wisely. You can pull the arrows out of their bodies and reuse them." Daisuke instructed.

"Okay." Keiko said.

"Are we all ready?" Daisuke asked the group.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

We step out into the hallway prepared to attack them. Daisuke was standing in the front while the others stood in formation. I stomped my foot on the ground and caught there attention. Most of them turned towards us and started moving.

"Now!" Daisuke gave the signal as we charged towards them. We worked through the numbers together as we planned and managed to kill a good number of them. They fought and made it to the second floor. We took all took a breather for a couple of minutes. They all started panting.

Morita placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we made it up to the second floor. How many do you think there are?" he asked.

"I don't know. But as long as there are more coming in the school, the more we'll have to deal with." Daisuke panted less.

"Onii-chan… I'm starting to get hungry… do you think we'll find some food?" Keiko asked as her stomach grumbled.

"If there's any left then—" Daisuke was cut off by a loud shriek coming from the hallway. It was the shriek of a female. A voice that I knew.

"What was that?" Keiko asked.

"Better yet, who was that?" Tomomi asked.

Morita gasped. "That was Saya-chan!" Morita yelled as we ran towards the shriek.

"Baka, wait!" Yuuki said as the rest followed them.

"It's no use." Daisuke said as he chased Morita.

Minutes later, we managed to find them in a science classroom where the shriek came from. As the group arrived, Daisuke saw Saya-chan drilling one of them in the face.

"I can't take it anymore! Somebody please help me!" Saya begged as she continued to cry and drill. He saw a four other people arrive from different areas. He recognized Takashi, Rei-kun, Saeko-san, and a blonde head woman with a large bust.

"I'll take the right." Saeko said.

"I'll take the left!" Rei said.

"Good. Break!" Takashi and I said at the same time as the four of us charged at the four of them that had cornered Saya.

"Haaa!" Rei yelled quickly stabbed one of them in the forehead with the spear-like broom. Daisuke saw one of them moving towards him and gripped onto his machete handle. "Hyyaa!" He grunted as he slashed part of its head off diagonally.

Takashi then jumped and struck one of them on the top of its head causing it to fall on the ground. Saeko then dealt with the last by giving two powerful fatal blows to the head causing to collapse completely dead.

"I think that's all of them." Takashi said.

Saeko looked Takashi when he said that. "Eh?" Saeko then noticed the zombie that he stuck moments ago was still alive. It walked up behind Takashi without his knowing. "Watch out!" Saeko yelled trying to warn him.

"Ah?" Takashi didn't know what Saeko was talking about until he heard a noise behind him. He then turned around to see to the zombie he thought he had dealt with was still standing. "Guh!" The zombie tried to attack Takashi by throwing itself at him. Takashi placed one hand under the chin and the other hand on its torso.

"Takashi-kun!" Rei yelled.

'_Dammit! This is harder than I thought!' _Takashi continued to struggle until an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the zombie in the head. Takashi then threw the body down to the ground after seeing it was dead. He fell on his butt and started panting. _'What the hell was that? Where did that arrow come from?' _Takashi thought as he looked at the arrow.

"Is everyone alright?" Keiko asked.

Takashi looked and saw that there was a girl with a bow and arrow and a few people he didn't know. He also spotted Morita. "Morita!"

"Takashi, it is you!" Morita said as he ran towards Takashi.

"I thought you didn't make it." Takashi said as they fist bumped.

"Neither did I. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Daisuke right there." Morita pointed towards Daisuke.

"I see that you and Rei are here. Wait a minute. Where's Hisashi? Is he around somewhere?" Morita asked. Takashi tilted his head down in sadness and silence. "Heh?"

"He's…" Takashi couldn't finish.

Morita gasped then turned to Rei who also had a sad expression on her face. "Ah crap. Sorry, Takashi."

"No. Don't be." Takashi responded.

Daisuke spotted Saya covered in blood staring at herself through the trophy glass all traumatized. He walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Takagi-chan..." Kohta turned to Saya and gasped as he spotted Daisuke comforting Saya. Kohta had started to become a little jealous of seeing Daisuke comfort the girl he likes.

"Are you okay, Saya-chan?" He asked.

Keiko stared at Saya from behind whom is being comforted by Daisuke. _'So she's Saya-chan. The smart girl who has a crush on Onii-chan.' _She thought.

Saya slowly turned her head to see Daisuke at her side. "D… Daisuke-kun." Rei and Shizuka has also come to Saya's side.

Saeko walked up to Takashi. "You already know the school nurse. Marikawa-sensei. I'm Saeko Busujima, from Class 3-A." Saeko explained.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from Class 2-B." Takashi explained.

"Busujima-sama! It's really you!" Keiko said hugging Saeko.

"Nice to see you again, Keiko-chan. And please. Don't be so formal. Just Saeko-san would be fine." Saeko said.

"Busujima-san. I remember you won the national championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto, from the spear Martial Arts club." Rei noted.

"I'm Keiko Nakamura from class 3-A. And this is my deer Onii-chan, Daisuke Nakamura from class 2-A." Keiko said. Saeko, Rei, Yuuki and Shizuka had begun to giggle after hearing Saeko use Onii-chan.

"I'm Yuuki Miku from class 3-A." Yuuki explained.

"I'm Tomomi Kageyama, from class 1-B. I'm a freshman, by the way." Tomomi added.

"I'm Morita from class 2-B." Morita said.

"And I'm Hirano from class B, F.W.I." Kohta said while feeling left out.

Saeko then smiled at everyone. "Nice to meet you all."

Both Morita and Kohta gasped and smiled in an excited manner.

'_Saeko-san had noticed me! Boy I can't wait to see Saeko-san in nothing but an apron and a thong!'_ Morita fantasized over Saeko. He then looked at Saya's condition and see her upset and traumatized normally.

Saya then got up off of her knees and acted irritated towards the group. "Why are you all being so nice to each other all of a sudden?" she asked.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Miyamoto, you flunk last year. You and Busujima-san are the same age. She is not your elder!" Saya criticized Rei. "And Keiko! How could you even keep smiling like that in a type of hell like this? Grow up!" she then questioned Keiko's motives.

"What are you talking about, Takagi-chan? Keiko-chan did nothing to you." Takashi defended Keiko.

Saya then turned to Takashi all pissed off. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I'm smarter than all of you combined!"

"I think you should calm down, miss…" Tomomi tried to reason.

Saya then turned her attention to Tomomi. "You."

"M-me?" Tomomi asked.

"Yeah you! Don't you think just because you skipped your final year in Junior High and moved onto High School make you smarter than me! You should all be lucky that I'm in your presence!" Saya yelled.

Saeko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya-chan. That's enough." She said in a calm manner.

Saya turned her head to Saeko then looked into a mirror. She gasped as she saw herself covered in blood. "Look at me… I'm a mess… now my mother will have to take it to the cleaners…"

"It's okay. You're not the only one hurting here." Saeko said as she embraced Saya.

Saya's eyes had begun to water, so she buried her face in my chest and started sobbing. Everyone looked at the sobbing pink-headed girl in sadness.

After a couple of minutes of listening to Saya sob, Tomomi then noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's Toshimi-chan and Misuzu-chan?" he asked.

"What?" Yuuki asked.

"They're gone?" Daisuke asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Thr group of survivors except for Daisuke, Yuuki and Morita, whom is out searching for the two girls.

'_Ten minutes after we all met up in the science classroom, we all decided to band together and regroup to the faculty room. We did run into a few of them along the way, but it wasn't that hard. I mentioned that Misuzu-san and Toshimi-san went missing. Daisuke-san, Morita-san and Yuuki-chan went to go find them. I hope they make it back smoothly, but that' only wishful thinking. I stayed behind with the Takashi-san and the others and helped barricade ourselves inside of the faculty room until Daisuke-san and the others return.' __Tomomi thought as he_ stood next to Takashi as he had placed the last box of copy paper on the table to complete the barricade.

"What do you think now?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah." Kohta replied.

"That's enough for now. Let's take a break." Saeko suggested as she sat in a chair. Rei was looking at a book, Keiko and Shizuka was sleeping at a desk next to each other.

Saya was in the small bathroom by herself. She turned the bathroom faucet to make the water come out. She then filled her cupped hands with water and used it to wash the blood off of her face. Kohta walked towards Saya in concern. "Hey Saya-chan, I just wanted to check if you were okay…" As he looked at Saya, he couldn't help how pretty she looked after he washed her face.

"Huh?" Saya noticed Kohta staring at her.

"Takagi-chan! Y-y-you wear g-g-gl-glasses!?" Kohta stuttered in shock.

"Rrgh!" Saya growled and threw a purple towel at Kohta' face. "Shut up! My contact lenses fell out, okay?" she then left Kohta standing at the bathroom door.

"She wears glasses." Kohta said with a happy look on his face.

Tomomi sat on the floor next to Takashi and without my knowledge, he was being handed a water bottle.

"Here you go." Shizuka said.

"Thank you miss…" I look up to see Marikawa-sensei standing over me with the bottle in her hand. I couldn't help but blush like crazy at the size of her breasts. It was like two giant water balloons as if they were ready to pop. They are 108 centimeters total if you must know. _'Good God!' _Tomomi thought.

"Are you okay?" Shizuka asked as he noticed I was blushing like crazy.

"Um, y-yes! Thank you for the food—I mean the water!" I laughed nervously before I opened the bottle and drunk the water.

Rei then proceeded to give Takashi a water bottle. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Takashi then took the bottle and turned to Shizuka. "Marikawa-sensei. Do you still have the car keys?"

"It's in my purse somewhere." Shizuka then dug into her purse to find her keys.

"Are you sure your car is big enough to fit all of us?" Saeko asked.

"Well, now that I think about it…" Shizuka then thought of her small car and realized they all can't fit.

"What about the microbus we use for the club away games?" Saeko asked.

Kohta looked through the window shades and have spotted a bus. "Hey, I see the bus down there."

Shizuka turned to Takashi. "That's fine, but where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to make sure our families are alright. We'll start with the families that live the closest from here. If you are worried about your family, we'll bring them with us." Takashi answered. As Takashi was explaining, he got up and grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. "After that, we'll look for a safe place and…" Takashi suddenly stopped speaking.

Saya is drying her school shirt by squeezing all of the water out of it. She noticed that Takashi stopped. "What's wrong?" She looked over at Rei's and my direction only to see us staring at the TV.

"No way…" Tomomi said

"What is this?" Rei asked.

"What is it you guys?" Takashi asked as he walked over to them.

Saya grabbed the remote and turned the volume all the way up to high capacity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Morita and Yuuki are on the top floor going by classroom to classroom continuing their search for Toshimi and Misuzu. They had to kill plenty of them throughout the classroom. They took a break outside of a classroom door. Yuuki was leaning on the wall while her back slid down. She was tired and exhausted. "They're not in this classroom. That makes 53." Morita counted as he closed the door.

"You're telling me we went through fifty-three classrooms already?" Yuuki asked while panting.

"No. That's how many of them we killed trying to find the two." Morita noted.

"I don't get it. They were with us the whole time, right? When did they separate from us?" Daisuke asked.

"Probably it was because of Saya-chan's screaming that scared them off?" Yuuki assumed.

"Or because we were running towards Saya-chan's scream that we accidentally left them behind." Morita assumed.

"Guys, it doesn't matter now how they separated from us. We need to find them as quick as possible." Daisuke ordered.

"Right." Both Yuuki and Morita agreed.

They kept moving until they ran into a small group of them around the corner of the hall. "Get out of our way!" Morita yelled as he tried to attack.

Daisuke quickly stopped Morita before he could charge at them. "Wait! They're focusing on something!" He noticed as their attention was on something in front of them. A few of them heard us and turned their attention to us. As soon as they saw us, they moved towards us.

"Well, there's no point in keeping our mouths shut now." Morita said.

"Fine. Let's kill them." The three high school students went and attacked them. After we killed the small group of them within fifteen seconds, we managed to look at what or whom they were eating. I looked closely at the body only to see… "Uh!" He gasped as he saw that it was Misuzu's corpse whom was being devoured all away from her lower abdomen to her cheeks. Somehow Daisuke recognized her face. "Misuzu-chan?"

Both Yuuki and Morita gasped after hearing her name.

"Are you for real? Misuzu-chan? It can't." Morita asked in disbelief.

"No. It can't be…" Yuuki said as she looked at her body. "Oh god…" she placed her hand over her mouth in sadness.

"What the hell happened?" Morita asked in shock.

"It seems you knew her very well." Daisuke looked at Morita.

"Yeah. We knew each other for a while. She and Toshimi-chan were almost inseparable." Morita stated.

"I see…" Daisuke then thought of something. "Wait, if Misuzu-chan was here, where's Toshimi-chan?"

"How should I know?" Morita answered.

'I hope Toshimi-chan did not abandon her." Yuuki hoped, as she continued to silently cry over Misuzu's corpse, she looked at Daisuke only to see a shadowy figure standing behind him. Yuuki gasped as she saw a figure moving closer behind Daisuke.

Daisuke saw Yuuki's shocked face looking in his direction. "What's wrong?"

Yuuki pointed in my direction. "It's… behind you!"

"What?" Morita didn't know what she was talking about until he looked in Daisuke's direction. "Daisuke! Behind you!" he screamed.

The shadowy figure finally made it close to Daisuke's backside. It then stretched its arm out getting ready to clutch him. Daisuke gasped as he saw two arms stretch beneath his armpits. He quickly turned around to see a figure throwing itself at and it grabbed him by his waste. He quickly held my machete in the air getting ready to strike downwards ready to kill it until I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't!" yelled a voice.

Yuuki and Morita gasped after hearing it speak. "What the…" Morita began to say.

"T… Toshimi-chan?" Daisuke asked as he looked around to see if she was there. "Where are you?"

"D…down here." Toshimi muttered.

"Is it really you… Toshimi-chan?" He asked as he looked down to see it that was grabbing him and it turns out that it really was Toshimi-chan. Their eyes met for the first time and all he saw was tears streaming down her light blue eyes.

"Mm-hm." Toshimi nodded as she was discovered missing her sailor top and her top half was covered in their blood.

Yuuki then got up. "Toshimi-chan?"

_'S-she's topless! Why is she topless? Snap out of it! This is not the time for being turned on!' _Morita knocked his own forehead trying to focus on the situation.

"W-what happened? Why did you and Misuzu-chan split from the group? We were worried about you two! And why weren't you with Misuzu-chan when she was being eaten, I thought you were friends." Yuuki questioned her.

Toshimi looked at Misuzu's corpse and glared at it before giving them answer. "Misuzu-chan. She… she… she turned her back on me!" she yelled as more tears came from her eyes.

"What?"

**Flashback**

Toshimi-chan had begun to tell her side of the story. "It was back when we all heard that Saya woman scream.

"Onii-chan… I'm starting to get hungry… do you think we'll find some food?" Keiko asked.

"If there's any left then—" I was cut off by a loud shriek coming from the hallway. It was the shriek of a female. A voice that I knew.

"What was that?" Keiko asked.

"Better yet, who was that?" Tomomi asked.

"!" Morita and I gasped. "Saya-chan!" we both yelled as we ran towards the shriek.

"Daisuke, wait!" Yuuki said as the rest followed them.

"Misuzu-chan and I were left last. We were about to turn the corner until…"

Misuzu grabbed Toshimi's hand. "Wait!"

"What is it, Misuzu-san?" she asked.

"I know a shortcut." Misuzu said.

"But, we're following Daisuke-senpai and the others…" Toshimi muttered.

"Come on, we're best friends. Don't you trust me?" Misuzu asked.

Toshimi then thought it over for a couple of seconds as she looked at the corner where the others went and then back at Misuzu. "Come on!" Misuzu rushed.

Toshimi made a quick decision and decided to join Misuzu on her plan. "Okay." She nodded.

"Good. Follow me!" Misuzu said dragging her arm as she run.

They ran the opposite direction from the others. "Where are we going?" Toshimi asked.

"I'm sure. We're going to a short cut." Misuzu said.

They kept running for a while on the until top floor. They held each other's hands as they kept running. "We should be safe together as long as we're together, Misuzu-chan." Toshimi said.

"Of course you should. We're BFF's, Toshimi-chan." Misuzu said.

"!" Toshimi felt something grab her leg and so that made them two stop. "Ah!" she lightly screamed as the zombie began to pull her down the stairs. Toshimi refused to let go of Misuzu's wrist. The zombie then proceeded to climb over her, but Toshimi tried to resist, she placed her hand under his chin to keep his head back and proceeded to try to bicycle kick the zombie off. "Ah, help me!" she turned to Misuzu. "Misuzu-chan! Please help me!" Misuzu pleaded.

"Let go of me." Misuzu said while pissed off manner.

"W… what?" Toshimi asked in confusion.

"Dammit, I said let go already you bitch!" Misuzu yelled as she kicked Toshimi in the face causing her to let go of Misuzu's hand and tumble over the zombies that was coming up the stairs. Toshimi successfully tumbled without a bitemark or a scratch. Her nose was broken due to Misuzu kicking her in the face. As soon as she got up, she held onto her broken nose and looked at Misuzu whom was up the stairs with tears in her eyes. "Misuzu-chan… why?" she asked as in betrayal.

"Because, you expect me to share that sexy Daisuke with a slut like you? I'm flat chested! I can't even grow to have sexy breasts like yours!" Misuzu confessed.

"But, we're supposed to be… BFF's!" Toshimi said.

"BFF's my ass. This is the zombie apocalypse! In this world, you either kill or be killed." Misuzu said. While she was talking, Misuzu had no clue that them was moving closer because of her yelling. Due to them being drawn by sound.

The zombies that Toshimi tumbled over on the stairs had begun to rise around her. "!" Toshimi gasped as she realized that the zombies were already up.

"Oh and one more thing." Misuzu said distracting her former friend while the zombies reach for her. "Try not to get eaten, okay?" Misuzu smirked.

"What?" Toshimi turned around only to see a few hands reaching for her. "Ah!" One of the zombies grabbed her by the bowtie on her shirt and another zombie grabbed her by the left arm sleeve. "Ah! Please! Let me go!" Toshimi continued to struggle and fight off against the zombies.

"Ahahah!" Misuzu laughed.

Couple of seconds later, Toshimi could feel her sailor shirt slipping. The only way she knew to escape from their grasp was to eject herself from her shirt. Toshimi used her free hand to lift up her shirt over her head revealing her yellow bra and attempt to get out of the zombie's grasp. Toshimi attempted to break free from their grasp until she slipped and fell down a couple of more stairs with the zombie that clutched her arm.

Misuzu saw her fall down and continued to laugh. "Ahah!" She continued to laugh at her former friend until she felt cold dead zombie fingers across her face from behind. She looked through the corner of her eye only to see about four or five zombies behind her. "No! No! Please no! I want to live! I want to live!" One of the zombies sunk its teeth into her right shoulder. "AAAAAHH!" Misuzu started to scream in agony as the other zombies started to gang up and begun to devour her insides.

Toshimi fell to second floor of the staircase. The side of her head was bleeding due to landing on the side of her head. She groaned from the pain as she tried to quickly pick herself up. She quickly saw the zombie beginning to crawl towards her and tried to run, but easily tripped causing her to fall back down. "

Ungh!" She tried to get up again until the zombie grabbed her by the leg and tried climbing over her. "No!" she screamed. The zombie tries to bite at her face, but she quickly held his head back with her left hand. "Anh!" Toshimi squealed and quickly spotted a rock the size of a shoe. For a few seconds, Toshimi continued to struggle until she grabbed the rock with her right hand and finally struck it on the side of the face with all of her might, causing the zombie to flip over. As the zombie continued to lie on the hard floor, Toshimi quickly got on top of the walker and started bashing its face in with the rock over and over and over until it stopped moving.

The zombie's face was now completely recognizable due to it being bashed by a rock. Toshimi's upper body was covered with blood due to the zombie's blood splashing every time she struck it. Toshimi started panting due to exhaustion, and begun sobbing knowing that her best friend that she had known for a few years had now betrayed her.

They kept moving until they ran into a small group of them around the corner of the hall. "Get out of our way!" Morita yelled as he tried to attack.

Toshimi gasped as she heard voices coming from up the staircase. She looked up to hear Daisuke and Morita's voices. "D… Dai…suke-senpai." She muttered.

He quickly stopped Morita before he could charge at them. "Wait! They're focusing on something!"

Toshimi slowly picked herself up and clutched onto her stomach as she had walked to the stairs. Shortly after, she spotted Daisuke, Yuuki and Morita identifying Misuzu's corpse. As she was distracted by Daisuke's voice, a few of them walked behind without her notice. As she turned around, she spotted them and froze in place fearing for her life.

They started walking pass her and started heading up the stairs towards Daisuke's direction. _'They're... ignoring me.' _Toshimi then looked down at her own body and realized she was covered in its blood. They can't smell you if you use their scent of dead blood.

**End Flashback**

All three Morita, Yuuki and my eyes all widened in shock after listening to Toshimi's story. "Oh my god…" Yuuki said.

"I can't believe Misuzu would do that." Morita said.

"So that's how you got away? By staining yourself with their blood?" Morita asked and she nodded.

Daisuke placed my hands on her shoulders "Toshimi-chan… I'm truly, truly sorry." He had a sad expression. Toshimi looked down at Misuzu's corpse and looked back up at me and started sobbing onto his chest. He quickly embraced her with warmth and comfort. Yuuki and Morita looked at the both of them in sadness.

'_This is the most fucked up day I've ever experienced.' _Morita thought.

A few minutes after, Yuuki took Toshimi to a nearby girl's bathroom to freshen up. Yuuki helped clean the blood off her skin. Daisuke and Morita waited outside of the hall. There are no reanimated students or teachers nearby. Yuuki opened the door, letting out herself and the now cleaned Toshimi. But there was one problem. Toshimi had no shirt and was still I her bra.

Daisuke saw Toshimi and quickly took off his gakuran jacket and threw it to the ground. I then took off the white shirt off his back revealing my abs.

Both Yuuki and Toshimi blushed red as both girls got a good look at Daisuke's chest. _'He must be working out! I want a man who takes care of himself!' _Yuuki's referring to liking body builders.

'_D-d-d-Daisuke-kun's… __I mean,' _Daisuke walked over to Toshimi with his white shirt. _'Super hot!' _She couldn't hide her reaction as she stared at his abs.

"Here."

"A-are you… s-sure?" Toshimi stuttered while trying to take her eyes off his abs.

"I know it seems awkward, but I can't stand to see an innocent girl vulnerable." Daisuke offered hs shirt.

Toshimi quickly hugged me before taking the shirt from my hand. "Thank you so much." She thanked think. She looked into his eyes once again and can't help but think. _'I think… I like you, a lot.' _She then put on his white shirt. She blushed less as she is feeling the warmth.

"Feeling cozy?" Daisuke asked and she nodded in return.

"Uh, Daisuke." Morita called, annoyingly twitching. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Takashi and the others are waiting for us."

"Right." I said putting on my gakuran back on over my shirtless back.

"Where are we going?" Toshimi asked me.

"We're heading to the faculty room." Yuuki answered.

"O-okay!"

The four of them then proceeded to move to the faculty room with no waste of hesitation. It only took them a few minutes until they made it back to the faculty room. On the other side of the faculty room, Takashi and the others were preparing to leave.

* * *

"Teams. We all need to team up." Saeko said.

They then heard something coming from the other side of the faculty door.

"Something's coming!" Keiko said.

"Stay on your guard, everyone." Takashi said.

They were all prepared to face what was coming through the other side of that door. Kohta had his nail gun and Keiko had her arrow aimed at the door. Seconds later, the faculty door slid open and it was revealed that it was Daisuke and the others had made it back.

"Guys, what did I miss?" Daisuke asked after he walked in the room. Everyone that was already in the faculty room was starring at me. "What? What did I miss?" I asked as everyone continued to stare. What he had no idea was that they were starring at his built body through his gakuran. There was silence in the room until.

Keiko finally broke the silence "Hello, Onii-chan!" she lightly waved at him.

"D-Daisuke-kun! Wh-where's your shirt!" Saya stuttered as she was all flustered and trying to keep her composure together after staring at his chest.

Rei had begun to blush heavily too, but was a little more calm than Saya. _'This… is Daisuke-kun's…'_

Saeko quickly turned away trying to hide her blush so others wouldn't see it. _'Out of all the times, why now?'_ she thought to herself. Shizuka didn't have a reaction due to Daisuke being underage.

Takashi and Tomomi had nothing to say at all while, this would cause Kohta more jealousy. _'D-damn it! Not only is he trying to steal Takagi-chan by comforting her, but he also well built!' _Kohta thought as more fuel has been added to the fire out of jealousy.

"So, is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Daisuke asked as he buttoned up his gakuran.

Seconds later, Takashi has now informed everyone about the plan to escape, and now ready to take off. "And that's the plan."

"We should go out and look for survivors." Saeko suggested.

"Let's do it." Takashi said.

"What's the best way out now?" Rei asked.

"Sorry to tell you, but the best way out is through the front door." I told her.

"Now. Let's go." Takashi said.

* * *

The faculty door was slid opened and we saw a few zombies. So we did what we do best and that was to kill them. The group moved forward slaughtering zombie after zombie until they had worked their way up/down to the first floor. They made it outside near the school grounds and discovered that there are at least one hundred and fifty zombies on outside school grounds.

"I want to make this clear. There's no need to pick a fight with these zombies unless it is necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid drawing attention, you got it?" Saeko stated.

"Remember, they're sensitive to sound, so keep it quiet." Saya said.

"And also, they have strong grapples. Once they grab you, it's not easy to make them let go." Tomomi said.

"AAAAAAH!" Out of nowhere, they hear screams from inside of the school.

"Oh shit." Saya cursed the noise.

They all headed back into the school and located the noise. There are three guys with two girls surrounded by six zombies on the staircase. "Shit." Takuzo cursed himself as he gripped onto his bat getting ready for the zombies to come in.

"Takuzo…" Naomi muttured.

"Stay back." Takuzo told Naomi.

Just as they are about to encounter them, Kohta snipes one of the zombies with a nail gun. Saeko jumped to the stairwell, while Takashi, Rei and I ran towards the stairwell and dealt with the zombies.

"Um. Thank you." A girl said.

"Keep it down. Has anyone been bitten or anything?" Saeko asked.

"What? No. No one has." Naomi said.

Rei checked out the five high schoolers. "They're okay. They'll be alright."

"We're gonna get out of here. Do any of you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure." Naomi answered.

They are near the front gate entrance on the stairwell examining them as they walk around the ront entrance.

"There are a bunch of them." Takashi said as he observed.

"From what I can tell, they can see us and can react to our sounds." Saya stated.

"But even if we go inside the school. Once we get attacked, we're gonna be stuck." Saeko stated.

"We have to go through the gate. There are no other options." Rei stated.

"We have to find a way to get through them." Saeko said.

"I got one solution." Daisuke had thought of a plan.

"You do, what is it, Daisuke-kun?" Saya asked.

Minutes later, Daisuke took his machete and cut open the male zombie's chest. _'Forgive me.' _Daisuke silently asked for forgiveness as he disemboweled the zombie.

"What the hell are you doing?" Takashi asked.

"I am going to try to cover my scent with their blood." Daisuke explained.

"Clever." Saeko said.

"Really? That's insane." Rei said with disbelief.

"I know you think it's crazy and all, but what other choice do we have?" Daisuke looked at Rei.

"Be careful, buddy." Tomomi said.

"Right." Daisuke then took some of the zombie's blood and guts and started to cover most areas on his uniform.

'_That is so disgusting.' _Saya thought as she covered her nose.

"Done." Daisuke started slowly walking down the stairs. He then stopped and turned back at the others. "Wish me luck." He turned forward and kept moving into the heard.

'_Daisuke-kun is so brave…' _Both Saya and Yuuki couldn't help but think about it.

'_Onii-chan… please make it.' _Keiko thought to herself.

'_Please, Daisuke-kun.' _Both Rei and Toshimi thought.

'_Come on, you can do this.' _Takashi thought.

Daisuke took a few small steps at a time as he had now began to walk a number of roaming zombies near the front entrance. He kept my paste slowly as a few zombies had started to walk around me. He kept calm as he try to slowly walk towards the entrance. He saw some zombies huddled in one corner, he saw a few zombies just standing in one spot. As he continue to make a step closer, he get confronted by a zombie and it stares at me within the eyes. Too be honest, my heart started pounding really fast as he stare into the jaws of death and decay. The stare down happened for at least twenty-five seconds until the walker moved on. _'Shit, that was close.'_

That was the only thing he could think of. As Daisuke took another step forward, he ended up stepping on something rubber. He slowly looked down to see an empty shoe. He look around to see if there were any of them near him and it turns out they wasn't that close to him. He quickly picked up the shoe and through it to a far away from the doors hitting a school locker. It caused a metal thud which caught the attention of most of them and most of them started moving towards the sound.

As most of them was now drawn to the sound of the locker, Takashi and the others decided to come out of hiding and watched as I got to the double doors. Takashi quickly moved behind me opening the other double door. After that, Saeko lead the way out, then it was Rei, Kohta, Saya, Morita, Shizuka, Yuuki, Toshimi, Tomomi along with Naomi, Takuzo and a few others heading out the door. The last person who was heading down the stairwell was the guy with a metal rod. He walked down the stairs slowly as he tried not to make a sound.

As he tried to stay silent, he ended up contacting the end of the rod with the metal door frame which caused an echo all around the school floor and outside grounds. Takashi and Daisuke both gasped as we heard the echo. Everyone else outside gasped as well as they heard the echoing. All the zombies inside the school and out made turned their attention to the group of survivors. Out of all people, there was person who caused the echo sound.

"RUN!" Takashi yelled.

As instructed, the survivors decided to run like Takashi said. Saya took this opportunity to criticize Takashi again. "Why did you have to scream! We probably hadn't gotten their attention if you didn't open your big mouth!" Saya criticized Takashi again. But without her knowing, a zombie came from behind and tried to attack her.

"Gotcha." Daisuke saved Saya by slicing off the zombie's head diagonally. Saya gasped as she was surprised by the zombie from behind.

"The noise would've echoed anyway! Just move!" Rei yelled as she swept a zombie its her feet with a pole.

Kohta is struggling to fire another one of those nail bullets at the zombies. "T-there's too many!"

"Allow me!" Daisuke rushed passed Kohta with my machete and started slicing a number of their heads.

Takashi then followed in bashing zombie's heads in. "Forget about talking and run!"

Minutes later, we were heading towards the bus and there were a big number of them in our way. Saeko, Daisuke and Takashi took the lead. Followed by Rei, Morita and Yuuki. Then it was Kohta and Keiko. Last it was Shizuka, Saya, Toshimi and Tomomi. We had finally made it to the tour bus. Shizuka quickly opened the door and got in the drivers seat. Everybody else got in except for Takashi, Saeko and Daisuke who were busy holding them off.

"How you holding up?" Daisuke asked Takashi.

"Pretty good." Takashi answered.

"Let's go. Everyone's inside." Saeko said to the both of them.

"Ladies first." Both guys said as they pointed towards the bus.

Shizuka placed the key into the ignition and started the bus, "Aww. It's different from my little bug." She pouted. "Alright, let's see. Gas, Break, the Clut." She said as she pointed.

After clearing a number around the bus, we finally got into the bus. Takashi was about to close the doors until he heard a noise.

"Hey, wait!" yelled a voice.

From afar, they saw a few people running towards the bus. There were people begging them to not take off while running. There were at least seven students male and female, and one teacher. The teacher I could easily recognize. Koichi Shido. He's the teacher of class 3-A. I never had his class but I was aware of the guy.

'_Goddammit why him of all people!' _Daisuke clenched my fist.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" Takashi thought.

Keiko looked through the window and spotted Koichi Shido. "It's my homeroom teacher. Shido-sensei!" Keiko stated.

All of a sudden Rei heard his name and gasped out of shock. "Shido…" Rei had the look of anger in her eyes.

"We're ready to go now." Shizuka informed the students

"Wait a little longer." Takashi said.

"They're right in front of us!" Shizuka stated as the walkers got closer.

"Run them down." Takashi said.

"If Dr. Hooters tries to drive over that many, we'll flip the bus." Saya stated.

"She's right, this would cause too much pressure then we'll all be overrun. Tomomi stated.

"Tch!" Takashi grabbed his bat moved towards the door.

Rei quickly grabbed Takashi's arm. "We don't have to save him! We should just let him die!"

"Dammit Rei! What do you mean we don't HAVE to?" Takashi asked in retaliation.

"Look! We don't have to help him! We should just let him die!" Rei yelled.

"But why?" Takashi asked demanding answer.

Meanwhile, Shidou is creating a path for the students that are with him. "Hurry everyone! You're going to be alright!"

"Okay, Shido-sensei!" a girl said while running.

'_I'm not sure we can make it there at this rate.' _Shidou thought.

One student that was running had books in his hand and suddenly tripped and fell. "Ah!" He grunted and lifted his head up to see Shidou standing close in front of him and decided to grab his leg. "Shido-sensei! I sprained my ankle! Help me up!" the boy pleaded.

Shidou looked down at the student. "Poor boy. How tragic it is." He then looked at the student with cold dead eyes and a sadistic smile. "I guess the road for you ends here."

"Huh?" Shidou then kicked the student in the face breaking his glasses. "Agh!"

Morita and Daisuke gasped in shock as we both saw what Shidou just did. "What the hell did he just do?"

"He's supposed to be a teacher!" Morita yelled.

"I know, right? He just kicked a student as in good riddance." Daisuke clinched his fist. He looked to find Keiko sitting at a window seat next to Saeko. He speed walked up to the two of them.

"What is it, Daisuke-kun?" Saeko asked.

"Saeko-san. I know it sounds weird asking this question, but if anything happens to me, can you protect Keiko-chan from the likes of Shido? I'm trusting you and Takashi in the care of protecting her while I'm gone. "

Saeko didn't get what he meant but easily nodded to the request. "Alright."

"Thanks." Daisuke sat across from Takashi and in front of Saya.

Shido and the other students had entered the bus. Rei couldn't help but glare at Shido's backside as he passed by her. She then looked at Takashi in disappointment. "You're gonna regret this." Rei told Takashi.

Takashi slammed the door closed and all of the seats were filled. "Okay! Go!"

"Ready! Saeko began driving the bus.

"To the gate!" Saya yelled.

"I know." Shizuka continued to drive towards the gate. As Shizuka made her way driving to the gate, there were a number of them all standing between them and the gate. "Shizuka began to focus and continue to say. "They're not alive." Over and over again until they made it past the gate. The front gates were finally busted open and they were finally able to leave the school.

Everyone on that bus are the last survivors of Fujimi Academy. A few of us decided to look back at the school and reminisce of all the good times they had before the apocalypse. All the clubs they were in together, all the fights, all the sports. Everything had just disappeared.

_'Farewell, Fujimi Academy.' _Keiko thought as she stared back at the academy.

_'There goes all the hot babes I could've studied today.' _Morita thought.

_'No more normal education.' _Tomomi sighed.

_'Goodbye, Hisashi.' _Rei thought.

'_We did it. We made it out alive. Now the question is… what's next?' _Daisuke asked.


	4. Author's Note

**Hello Everybody. **

**For a while, I haven't been keeping up with this story, due to lack of ideas. I appreciate everyone for supporting this story. I came up with a few characters for this story and it's been a while since I have updated it. I've done some thinking and re-reading my own story in order to make sense, since I haven't read it in a while. **

**I realized I'm only adding these characters to the main plot and not coming up with my own. As you can see, I deleted chapters four through ten, because they're not coming from me. I'm going to make up my own plot story for my characters, so they could grow and develop. My three OC's especially. **

**Daisuke's group will be separated from Takashi's group from the by the burning bus. Hopefully, the group will collide with each other in the future. **

**This is an update on the I am not abandoning nor am I deleting the story. Thumbs up. **


	5. Chapter 4

Ten minutes, since the group of teenage survivors had finally escaped Fujimi Academy. Some kids were gazing through the window, Keiko was sleeping, Saeko was cleaning her wooden katana with a cloth, Hirano was duck taping his nail gun together. Everyone was almost silent.

Morita decided to break the silence and sighed in relief. "Holy shit. We made it out alive."

Koichi Shidou then walked over to Saeko's seat. "Thank god we did. I take it that you brought this group together and was appointed leader?" Shido asked.

"There's no such thing. We just banded together and did what we could to escape." Saeko responded.

Shidou looked at her with sneaky cynical yellow eyes. "That's not good. In order to survive, we'll definitely need a leader. A leader who bears everything. With valor and with confidents."

'_What the hell's with this guy?' _Daisuke stared at Shidou with caution as he kept yammering on about needing a leader.

"I told you that you'll regret even saving him." Rei leaned over to Takashi with a serious face and repeated herself.

"Hey, look at the city!" a student yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at the view of Tokonosu city through the bus windows and was horrified.

Keiko awoke from her nap. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked while rubbing her eyes and looked out the window. She gasped as she saw the view Tokonosu city.

The city was now in smoke. There were a few buildings on fire, a group of them started roaming the streets, some of them were busy chasing screaming people, some of them were tearing their victims apart and there were those fighting back on the streets to defend themselves and kill as much of them as they could.

Tsunoda couldn't hold it in any longer and shouted. "Ah! It's pointless! We have to go back!"

"What?"

Everyone except for Shizuka who was driving forward had turned their attention to the whining Tsunoda, who made it with Shidou's group suddenly got up and tried to reconsider of going back to the school.

"It's only dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others? You guys are the ones who decided to go to the city! Wouldn't it have been better if we just hid and barricaded ourselves inside of the school, or something?!" Tsunoda brought up a good point.

Suddenly Yamada stood up. "I agree. Tsunoda's right, you know… We should go back and-"

Daisuke cut off Yamada. "So, you rather and go back and face that hell all over again? If you didn't want to leave, why did you even get on the bus with us?"

"Tch!" Tsunoda grunted and became irritated after hearing Daisuke's words. "What, you got a problem with me!?"

As Shizuka kept driving, she started to become more and more irritated from hearing the argument. She looked through the front glass window and saw a helicopter on her right side. The helicopter had a few people hanging on the helicopter's landing skids and one of them just fell right off into the water. Shizuka gasped. She couldn't stand watching the person fall to their death, so she grunted and turned her head to another direction.

"Marikawa-sensei!" Rei yelled.

Shizuka then decided to put her foot on the breaks causing the entire bus to jerk and stop. Shizuka then took off of her seatbelt and turned to the others behind her. "Okay everyone, that's enough!"

Tsunoda couldn't help but stare at Shizuka's hanging bosoms. _'W-whatever.' _He then noticed some people were glaring at him. "W-what the hell are you looking at!"

"Alright, why don't you tell us what you wanna do?" Saeko asked.

Tsunoda grunted towards Saeko. He pointed at Takashi and then Daisuke. "I hate these two guys! I hate them both! They're only making it worst for all of us!"

Kohta started to get annoyed and tried to stand up, but only to be stopped by Saya. "Not yet." She muttered.

"What, you got a problem with me!" he yelled.

"No, but it's seems like you got a problem me. I never done anything to you." Daisuke spoke.

"And I don't even know you at all." Takashi stood from his seat.

"You know what, screw this!" Tsunoda suddenly tried to charge at Daisuke, but Rei stepped in and punched Tsunoda in the face with a right hook. He muffled as he fell down and clutched onto his face. "Aargh." Some people were surprised to see Rei react. Some were not surprised.

"Shut up and sit down!" Rei glared at the groaning Tsunoda.

"Rei-chan?" Daisuke silently questioned as she suddenly protected him.

"Yes, Daisuke-kun?" she asked while smiling.

Saya suddenly cringed and gripped her fist. _'Rrgh! If she really think she could win over Daisuke-kun just by pulling that stunt off, she has another thing coming!'_

For an instant, there was a moment between Daisuke and Rei, until that short moment was ruined by teacher Shidou, who suddenly got up and start clapping.

"What a sight. Bravo." Shidou stepped over Shidou.

"Grrgh!" Rei growled at Shidou.

"Nakamura-kun. Miyamoto-san. It's good to see some outstanding teamwork."

'_What teamwork? All Rei-chan did was punch him in the face.' __Daisuke thought as he looked at Shidou. _

"However, at any rate. To prevent anymore fights like this from breaking out, I think we should do something about it. We need a leader." Shidou suggested.

'_And here we go with this leader stuff. Where does this smartass get off with this?' __Saya thought. _

"Surely, neither of you want that difficult task." Shidou acted slick.

"You don't know that." Rei replied.

Saya pressed her glasses close to her face. "Let me guess, you want to be the leader?"

As soon as Shidou turned his head to Saya, she instantly turned away. "I'm a teacher, Takagi-san. I have the degrees and most of you are barely in your teens. I'm the only one qualified." He then turned to those in the back. "While just moments ago, I saved all of these brave students."

'_This guy's a psychopath.' _Daisuke, Rei, Takashi, Saeko and Saya thought to themselves.

"So, what do you all say, everyone? If you think I should be leader, then clap for me." Shidou suggested.

Tsunoda got up from the floor and agreed to the idea. All of a sudden, the two girls Taniuchi and Kawamoto stood up and clapped for Shidou. Then it was a few more students he supposedly saved.

Yuuki struggled to make up her mind either to clap for track coach or not. _'I really want to clap for Shidou-sensei, but is it really appropriate? I mean… we did band together and escape after all.' _Yuuki looked up only to see Daisuke slightly shaking his head no.

Yuuki got the message and decided not to clap for him. _'Alright. I won't clap… for Daisuke-kun!' _Toshimi decided not to clap for Shidou because she feels like she owes Daisuke everything.

Tomomi was thinking about getting up, but Morita stopped him at the last second. "Don't do it. It's a trick." He muttered.

"But, he's our senior. Don't we have to listen to our teachers?" Tomomi asked.

"I know, but this guy. Something's off about him. I can't put my finger on it, but I advise you not to trust this guy." Morita whispered.

"Alright. I guess I'll go and keep an eye on him." Tomomi whispered back.

Saeko saw Keiko about to raise both her hands and she grabbed one of them. "Don't clap for Shidou."

"How come?"

"There's just something off about that guy. Daisuke-kun warned me to protect you from the likes of him."

"Oh, okay." Keiko lowered her hands then looked out of the window.

Shidou suddenly started posing as if he was acting. "It's been decided now. The majority has now decided that I am the new leader."

Some group didn't like the idea of Shidou being the leader. Rei's face was covered in shadow as she stayed silent. She was on the verge of snapping until she heard Daisuke's voice.

"If you're the leader as you say you are, then I guess I should just…" Daisuke grabbed his machete and sprinted out the bus door and jumped out landing on the road feet first. Some of his friends were shocked to see Daisuke leave the bus.

"Onii-chan!" Keiko cried.

"Daisuke! What the heck are you doing?" Takashi asked.

Daisuke looked at Takashi. "Look, I know what you guys are probably thinking, but it's more than that."

"Come on, get back on the bus. When we get to the city, then we can leave." Takashi tried to reason.

"Look, I know half of the people in that bus can't stand Shidou, period. But it's bigger than that. The city is most like gonna deal with traffic. And I really, really hate traffic."

"Yeah, but we need to at least stick together as a group. So that we won't lose anyone."

"I know that. But the city is not the safest place a for group like us." Daisuke then looked up at the streetlight. "Also, I think I know a safe place, if a crowd of "Them" hadn't gotten there first."

"But-" Takashi was cut off as a red-haired girl had walked pass him and jumped out of the bus without telling anyone. In her hands were a broomlike spear that she used to put down a number of reanimated people. Rei grunted as she got down.

"Where is she going?" Morita asked as he watched Rei eject herself.

Rei walked towards Daisuke. "You said that there was a safe place, right? Can you take me there?" Rei asked Daisuke politely.

"R-Rei-chan!" Takashi yelled.

"What?" Rei yelled back at Takashi.

"Get back on the bus!"

"No way! I am not cooperating with that pervert!" Rei lashed out, calling Shidou a pervert.

"Just get back on the bus, you two." Takashi said lightly.

"Oh my. If the two of them don't want to cooperate, then I suppose they're nothing but dead weight." Shidou said without a care. Some of the students such Saya, Saeko, Keiko, Morita, Tomomi and Toshimi were offended.

Takashi grunted towards Shidou with an angry look on his face. "Why would you even say that? You're a teacher!" Takashi jumped off the bus and tried to reason with them some more.

After hearing Shidou's words, Keiko started to get mad. She couldn't help herself but grab her bow and quiver filled with arrows, cross over Saeko and leave through one of the bus doors.

"Keiko-chan!" Saeko called as Keiko left the bus.

"I'm coming with you guys!" Keiko stated.

"K-Keiko-chan!?" Takashi was shocked to see Keiko.

"Right. I'm going wherever you go, Onii-chan."

"Keiko-chan. Please. Get back on the bus. It's not safe here." Takashi tried to reason.

"Save it, Takashi. Once she made up her mind, she's going to follow on it no matter what." Daisuke told him.

"That's why I told you that you'd regret this!" Rei yelled.

"No, we're all gonna regret this, if we don't stick together!"

"We're coming, too!" yelled a voice.

The four teenagers heard people leaving the bus. The people left the bus was Morita, Tomomi, Toshimi and Yuuki.

"Dammit, Morita!" Takashi scorned.

"What? You think Daisuke is the only bad boy to do whatever?" Morita asked Takashi.

"You guys are not making it any easier!" All of a sudden, a bus was driving at high speed coming from miles away. The group of teens that were off the bus of them then look and saw something coming their way.

Saeko then looked out the window to see a bus coming towards their direction. "Marikawa-sensei! You need to move it!"

"Right!" Shizuku put her seatbelt back on and tried to move the bus out of the way.

"What the hell is going on in that bus?" Morita asked as they all saw bright lights in front of their eyes.

Inside of the bus was nothing but them attacking people including the bus driver. The bus was moving at highspeed and it bumped into car after car until the entire bus flipped flipped over forward and flying closer.

The group of teens were alerted of the situation. Takashi saw Keiko who was closer to him, so he grabbed her hand and took her to a nearby car where they could hide. As Daisuke took Toshimi, who was close enough to the tunnel and ran inside trying to do what he could to save her.

The bus did not make contact with the duo, but it did crash, blocking the tunnel entrance. Inside that tunnel was also Rei Miyamoto.

"Daisuke-kun!" Saya yelled as she got out of her seat.

"Hey, Takagi-chan… what about the others?" Kohta noted that there was also Takashi, Rei and Keiko.

Takagi turned her head back at Hirano. "What about the others?" She asked in annoyance.

"Oh no… Daisuke!" Tomomi tried to run towards the bus, but only to be stopped by Morita.

"No, Tomomi! It's too dangerous! You'll be burned to death!" he said as he held Tomomi back.

Takashi body shielded Keiko by clutching onto her stomach with his back turned behind a car behind a car just in case. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Senpai." Keiko blushed a little as when she finds herself in Takashi's arms.

Takashi noticed his arm around her stomach and let go before anything got awkward. "Oh. Sorry."

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Rei and Toshimi are stuck in the road tunnel with the burning bus blocking it. His body shielded Toshimi as she lied under him. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." Toshimi blushed as she noticed him leaning over her. Daisuke gave her a hand and she took it, pulling her up.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Rei ran towards the duo, as she was trapped inside of the tunnel. "We're trapped!"

Daisuke looked at Rei, then looked at the tunnel entrance to see that it was partially on fire. Daisuke ran forward, but not too close to the fire while Rei and Toshimi stood back. "There goes the only short route to meeting up with the others."

Saeko ran out of the bus find everyone else except Daisuke, Rei and Toshimi. "Komuro-kun! Keiko-chan!" she called out.

"We're over here!" Takashi said as he and Keiko hid from behind a car.

"Oh, thank goodness." She then ran to Keiko. "Keiko-chan, are you alright?" Saeko became worried.

"Uh-huh." Keiko nodded. "It was thanks to Takashi senpai that saved me."

"Oh good," Saeko then placed her hands on Keiko's shoulders. "Don't ever do something that dangerous alone again!"

"Okay, Saeko-san." Keiko said as she looked down. Saeko then took the time to hug Keiko.

Morita groaned. "We're okay, too, Busujima-san." Morita said as he, Yuuki and Tomomi got out of there hiding places from the burning bus.

"Daisuke! Rei-chan! Yell if you're alright!" Takashi yelled.

Saeko and Keiko then looked at the burning bus. Takashi stood there yelling, until he had noticed that there were burning reanimated zombies coming out of the bus. "Get back!"

"Takashi! Anyone! We're good! The three of us are okay!" Daisuke yelled, trying to catch anyone's attention from the other side of the burning bus.

"Wait, did you say three!?" Takashi asked, then looked around to see if Rei was there, but wasn't.

"Yeah. Me, Rei and Toshimi!" Daisuke yelled.

"Onii-chan!" Keiko cried out.

"I'm alright! Keiko-chan! Go back to the bus!" Daisuke yelled to yelled.

"Keiko-chan. Let's go." Saeko dragged Keiko back to the bus for her own good.

Before Takashi and everybody else got back on the bus, he decided to yell a final message to the three before departing. "Daisuke! Meet us at the Higashi Police Station!"

"When?" Daisuke asked.

"Seven O' Clock! If not today, then tomorrow! If not tomorrow, then the day after!" Takashi saw the blazing zombies get closer and closer, so he got back on the bus to get away from the burning zombies.

"Alright! Got it!" Daisuke gave a thumbs up, despite not seeing them.

Takashi closed the bus door. "We have to find another rout, now. Time to go, Marikawa-sensei."

"Okay. I'll turn around and find another way!" Shizuka turned the wheel and proceeded to drive on another route. The burning zombies saw the bus and started walking to slowly towards the bus's direction.

Meanwhile, Daisuke ran towards the two girls, Rei Miyamoto and Toshimi Niki, whom both stood still in the tunnel and waited for Daisuke to return. "Girls, we gotta go. The bus is about to explode any minute."

The three started running as fast as we could to get out of the tunnel to avoid the bus fuel explosion. They barely made it out of the explosion just by hairs. Toshimi tripped and fell from the rumble explosion. "Guh!" she grunted as she fell.

"Toshimi-chan!" Daisuke called as he helped her up. "Are you alright?" he sat her up to face him.

"I think so… ow!" Toshimi felt pain in her left leg. Daisuke looked at it and noticed that she scraped her left knee.

"You scraped your knee." Daisuke noted. "I don't have any bandages or a first aid right now." He turned to Rei who was behind him. "Rei-chan, do you have anything that could help?"

"Here, give her this." Rei handed Daisuke some bandages. She didn't know if it was gonna be enough, but it's the least Rei could do to help.

Daisuke turned to Toshimi and asked. "Do you want me to put it on?" Toshimi agreed for Daisuke to put it on. It did pinch Toshimi a little bit, but did feel better about it. She looked down to see the brown bandage on her knee. "Can you stand?"

"Mm-hmm." Toshimi replied, as she tried to move one foot at a time. She nearly slipped, but Rei caught her and helped her up on her two pretty feet. "Thank you, Miyamoto-san."

"Oh, were you burned, Rei-chan?"

Rei shook her head no. "I'm okay." She said as she helped carry Toshimi. The three looked back at the tunnel that is on fire.

"Let's get out of here before more of them show up." Daisuke said.

"Right." Both Rei and Toshimi agreed.

The small group walked to a nearby slope, Rei then looked at the stairs and saw behind her and saw a zombie starting to come down onto Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun! Look out!"

"Huh?" He didn't know what she meant until I felt a zombie come down falling onto him. "Argh!" Daisuke struggled and groaned until a zombie with a motorcycle helmet grabbed his gakuran jacket.

"Daisuke-kun!" Toshimi cried as he was being attacked by a zombie.

_'Dammit! How did I not see this one coming!' _The zombie was trying to bite but couldn't due to having a helmet onto its head. He continue to struggle for a bit until he knock it to the side. He then pinned it down onto its stomach. "Rei! I need you to kill this thing!"

"Got it!" Rei sat Toshimi down. "Stay here. If there's ever a problem, yell." She told Toshimi.

"Okay."

Daisuke slowly took off its helmet as planned, but the closer I gotten, the more it tried to resist. This took a few seconds. As he finally got the helmet off, he pinned his face down by the neck. "Now!"

"Hyaa!" Rei gave out a cry as she struck the zombie's face with her broom-like spear.

"Daisuke-kun!" Toshimi ran towards Daisuke in worry and instantly hugged him.

"Daisuke-kun, we have to get going to this safe place." Rei said.

"I know, but how are we going to get to the city?" he asked. "Wait a minute…"

"Huh? What is it?" Rei asked.

"It had a helmet on. Which means, there must be a motorcycle nearby. Daisuke took Toshimi's hand and walked up the stairs.

Toshimi blushed. _'He's holding my hand!' _

"Wait for me, Daisuke-kun!" Rei chased after.

They stopped as soon as they got on top of the stairs and saw an orange motorcycle.

"There. That's how we'll get to the city."

"But, there's three of us. And only motorcycle can fit only two people." Rei noted.

Daisuke scratched his head. "You do have a point, there."

"Maybe, we can find some other vehicles around here?" Toshimi suggested.

"Good idea." Daisuke started the bike by turning the key. I then grabbed the handles and pulled it back a little making a vrooming sound. "It's alive. I can only take one person on here. Who wants to get on?" Daisuke asked, as he looked back at Rei and Toshimi.

"Let Toshimi go with you." Rei insisted.

Toshimi looked at Rei. "Are you sure, Miyamaoto-san?"

"Mm-hmm. I'll wait here for you two to come back." Rei smiled.

Toshimi hopped onto the backseat of the bike and wrapped her arms around Daisuke's stomach.

"We're gonna find a car or something for you to ride on, Rei. We'll be back as quick as possible!" Daisuke yelled to let her know before riding off.

"Daisue-kun, do you have a driver's license?" Toshimi asked.

"Well, I was supposed to in the next couple of days, until-"

Toshimi chuckled as she knew what he was talking about. "You're funny, Daisuke-kun." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hung on tight.

"Are you ready?" Daisuke asked Toshimi and she nodded.

"When we find a car, we'll come back for you, Rei. I promise!" Daisuke nodded at her while he put his foot on the gas pedal hard and started riding on the road. It didn't take too long until we started riding on the highway.

"I know you will! Be careful!" Rei yelled as she waved off.

* * *

**A year ago, I started this story and I thank everyone for the support. Thumbs up.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Warning. This chapter will contain Sexual Assault.**

* * *

It was late at in the night or early in the morning. The time was 12:23 AM. After an hour of searching for an available car, Daisuke and Toshimi had found a gray car with four seats in it. Daisuke quickly took the wheel and Toshimi had sat in the passenger side and slept as he drove. As promised, Daisuke drove to the same spot where he left Rei and drove right beside her.

"You found a car, Daisuke-kun." Rei was happy to see a four passenger car.

'Are you cold?" Daisuke asked.

Rei shook her head no. "I'm fine." She looked in the passenger seat and saw Toshimi sleeping. "Looks like someone's tired."

Daisuke looked over at Toshimi sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. "Yeah, I guess we all tired after what we've been through today."

"Yep," Rei opened the back doors and sat in the back seat of the car. She yawned and put her seat belt on.

"Alright, let's go." Daisuke drove off.

Daisuke kept driving on the highway for an hour until and turned left to enter Tokonosu city itself. As he road street by street, Toshimi and Rei was still sound asleep. After a short while, Daisuke heard a sound and saw the low fuel light come one while driving. And then he looked at the fuel gauge and saw that the car was almost empty. He sighed and pulled by a nearby gas station.

Suddenly, Rei and Toshimi moaned and stretched their arms as they slowly woke up and saw that they were at the gas station.

"Daisuke-kun, why are we at a gas station? I thought they we were going to the safe place." Rei asked as she got out the car.

"The car's low on gas." Daisuke answered.

"Aw, that's not good."

"I wander, if this place has gas?" Toshimi questioned as she stared at the gas machine.

"It does," Daisuke looked at Toshimi when he answered. "Supposedly, a bunch of gas stations have enough gas to fuel up a thousand cars. Especially in Japan. This one should be it, though." he looked at the gas machine and got a little irritated when I found out what it was. "Tch!" he grunted.

"What's the matter?"

"This is a self-service gas station. It only takes cash and credit cards."

"Do you have any money?"

Daisuke checked my pockets only to find them empty. "Nope. I forgot my wallet back at the house." he laughed embarrassed. "You wouldn't happen to have money?"

"Sorry," Toshimi shook her head no.

"No… I kinda left my money in the bag." Rei said, honestly.

"What bag?"

"You know, the bag I always carry at school. And I the bag is back at…"

"Fujimi Academy?" Daisuke finished Rei's sentence.

"Yes. I forgot about it ever since this hell started." Rei pouted.

Daisuke looked at the gas station door. He could imagine money being in the register. "Wait. There could be money inside the store. Let's go in."

"Rei?" Daisuke turned to her.

"I don't know… I think I'll stay out here with the car." Rei suggested.

"So will I." Toshimi said as she stood with Rei.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want anything to happen to you both." Daisuke worried.

Rei blushed after hearing his words. "Y-yes, Daisuke-kun. We'll be fine out here."

"Okay. If you two can handle yourselves, then I'll take your word for it." Daisuke smiled.

"Thanks," Rei took the keys of the driver's seat. "Daisuke-kun, catch!" Rei tossed the keys to Daisuke.

"Thanks for that. I'm going in now. Scream if you need help, girls." Daisuke walked towards the door.

"Okay."

Toshimi's stomach grumbled all of a sudden. "Um, I'm kind of hungry."

Rei blushed as she placed a hand on her stomach as it growled as well. "Can you find us some snacks while you're in there?" Rei asked politely.

Daisuke chuckled a little. "Alright. I'll get something for you and that hungry tummy of yours."

Rei blushed. "J-just go get the money and snacks!" she said as her face became peach fuzzed.

He opened up the door only to find a dark room. "I gotta be alert. I don't know if any of them had appeared." He looked around the room only to see it completely empty. There was no one there. "No one's here." Daisuke muttered. He looked at around on the ground and found a fresh wrapped honey bun. He picked it up. _'I forgot. Does Rei like honeybuns?' He_ then looked at and moved towards the back of the counter where the cash register is. "So many buttons." There were buttons written in Kanji. He pressed a big red button that supposed to open the register, but it turns out the register wasn't working. "Doesn't work." He stuck my hand under the counter to find something, but I only found a bat. "This will do." Daisuke stood on top of the counter and I was ready to smash the register open. _'Sorry, but not sorry.'_

Meanwhile, Rei and Toshimi are still outside supposedly keeping watch for them and other people. Without her knowing, there's a mysterious guy checking her backside out while hiding behind the other side of the gas machine. Rei had begun to yawn as she had thought about the time the world had gotten to hell.

_'Boy. I hope Daisuke-kun is okay… He seems calm and levelheaded. I know we haven't spoken for a while, be he seems like a real good guy. But Takashi-kun on the other hand, I'm sure we probably would've argued at this point of the trip…'_

"D-Daisuke-kun?" Toshimi looked worried and alerted.

All of a sudden, there were loud smashes coming from the store and Rei flinched after hearing the first smash. "What is he…" she thought as she looked at the door.

_'Is the register really not working? Well, I can't really blame him. Takashi-kun would've done the same thing, too.' _Rei then leaned her back on the gas machine. _'Come on, Rei. Daisuke-kun is not a bad guy, you know. Don't give him such a hard time.' _Rei then clapped her cheeks together. _'Wait, what am I saying? I'm not really falling for Daisuke-kun, am I?" _Rei begun to blushed a little and looked at Toshimi. _'I'm sure Toshimi likes Daisuke-kun, too.' _

Still without her knowing, a mysterious guy was still checking her out, and decided to go in for the taking.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was still inside the station and had picked up the money. He counted slowly and added the yen all together. "Alright. I counted the total amount I have is 3882.99 yen." Daisuke put the cash in my wallet and put the honey bun under my gakuran jacket. _'I better hurry up. Rei-chan really doesn't like to wait. Toshimi-chan's sweet, too.' _

"AAIIIEE!" a scream occured.

Daisuke gasped. '_Oh shit!' _He ran out the door only to see a large black guy with a black shirt, yellow shorts, white shoes, red bandanna under a white hat, gold chains and braces. He saw Rei pointing her weapon at the thug while the robber held Toshimi hostage. "Toshimi-chan! Rei-chan!" he cried.

"Don't move!" the thug yelled as he placed a pocket knife close to her neck. He then starts laughing uncontrollably. "Ahahaha!"

"Let her go!" Rei demanded but the thug refused.

"Yo. You got a fine piece of ass here. Makes me want to... take her from you." the robber snickered.

"You let her go, dammit!" Daisuke demanded as he gripped the metal bat tightly.

"Now why the fuck would I do that, you Japanese retard? Everyone's turning into one of those zombies nowadays. So why the fuck would I let her go if their ain't no bitches left anyway?" the thug squeezed his arm around her stomach under her breasts.

"Are you THAT crazy?" Daisuke asked calmly.

"Crazy? Of course I am, you dumbass! My whole family turned into one of those fucking zombies. And… I smashed their heads in to live! Everyone I cared about. My pops, my mom, my granny, even my little brother and sister too!" the thug shouted.

"Are you from America?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I'm from Virginia- of course I'm from America!" the thug replied.

"Look, I get it. You lost your family. Everything around you has gone to hell. But, what does that have to do with you holding a highschool girl a hostage?" Daisuke asked as he took a step forward.

"Shut up! I do this because I want to!" the thug lifted his head looking at the lights. "Yeah, I'm crazy. But you know what else? I don't give a fuck about you!" the thug laughed at the ceiling.

"Daisuke-kun. Rei-chan. Help!" Toshimi yelped.

"Heh." the thug then licked his lips in a sadistic way. And looked down at Toshimi's breasts. "My my. Let's see what kind of goodies we have today!" the thug ripped off Daisuke's white shirt with one yank and revealed Toshimi's bra. He then started groping and squeezing her left breast from behind.

Daisuke and Rei's eyes than gasped in anger and horror as they horribly watched Toshimi be molested.

Tears streamed down Toshimi's face as she started to squeal and lightly scream in terror as the thug continued to hand stroke her left breast. "Yeah. That feels good… just what I want to feel. You got some milk tits alright. And not to mention your voice. The way you squeal, it's like music to my ears." the thug moaned.

"Stop it!" Rei yelled.

Daisuke grunted in horror and got angry, just by watching it right in front of my eyes. "Tch!"

"You hittin' this, aren't you?"

Daisuke tried to run towards the thug. "You motherfucker!"

"Don't move or she's dead!" the thug threatened to kill Rei once more when he brought a knife to her neck. That's all he could think of saying, but then I thought of Rei's condition. "Wait a minute, you're a virgin? You so weak man. You're a weak bitch! This'll probably the only time you ever see her like this. Because when I'm done, I'm gonna make her into a real woman." The thug then thought of an idea. "I know, how about we see what's in here." the thug brought the knife from Toshimi's neck to her bra and cut it loose, revealing her exposed breasts to both Daisuke and Rei.

Tears continue to stream from Toshimi's eyes. "Daisuke-kun!" she yelled.

Rei couldn't stand hearing the torment of her friend any longer. She gripped her broomlike spear in a fit of rage. Her eyes were filled with hate and she charged towards the thug. "You bastard!"

"Rei-chan! Stop!" Daisuke called.

The thug saw Rei moving in fast. "I guess you don't care if she lives anymore." The thug put the knife deep to her neck to where the outer skin starts bleeding. Rei stopped in her tracks as she saw a little bit of blood pour from Toshimi's neck. Rei dropped her weapon and raised both hands in the air.

"Please. No more. Just let our friend go. I'm begging you. It doesn't have to be this way!" The anger she had on her face turned into tears of sorrow and worry. Rei pleaded for the thug to stop.

The thug was a little surprised by Rei's facial expression. "Someone's come to their senses. But... the answer is no!"

Daisuke gritted his teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, angrily.

The thug ignored Daisuke's question. "First thing's first. Get rid of that bat you got. Then I want you to put gas in the car. That's right. I know you got gas from the register inside."

"Shit," Daisuke muttered as he looked at the bat and slowly put it down like the thug demanded. I stayed quiet as I put the cash into the machine, then I put the gas pump in the tank.

"You better not be up to something!

After a few minutes of pumping, it was done. "It's done." Daisuke informed the thug as he tightened the gas cap on the car.

"Good. Now go, get out of here! I'm taking her with me. Go find your own bitch." The thug demanded.

Rei gasped. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"I don't remember making a deal with you dimwits. This is my territory. What I say goes!" The thug focused his attention on Rei.

"But-"

"Shut your damn mouth, bitch! You're lucky that you're not this little broad right now. Otherwise, I'd strip you naked and fuck you right in front of these monsters! Then I'm gonna—"

As the thug yammered on, Daisuke quickly grabbed a pair of brass knuckles from his hidden pockets and dashed towards them at top speed and punched the thug square in the face, causing him to fall back a few centimeters. The thug grunted as he landed. As the thug looked up, he saw Daisuke's shadowy figure standing over him and a pair of red eyes glaring at him. The thug was a little petrified until Daisuke threw a punch.

Toshimi quickly fell on her knees and covered her chest. Her eyes watered more and more until she broke down and cried. "Ah!"

"Toshimi-chan!" Rei quickly came to Toshimi's aid and immediately embraced the topless girl with a hug. "I'm here. I got you, now. It's going to be alright." she said as Toshimi sobbed in Rei's chest.

Daisuke is busy beating the thug to a pulp with his brass knuckles. After a matter of seconds of pummeling, Daisuke finally stopped and stood thug's face was barely recognisable. It was bruised, his mouth was bleeding a few teeth was broken, despite having braces. His bandanna fell off during the beating. The thug spat up some blood.

"You deserve more than that." Daisuke said to the thug before checking his hands and removing the brass knuckles. He bent down to the thug's level. "And one more thing." Daisuke then kicked the thug in the face, breaking his nose. "That... was just a small taste for what you did to Toshimi. I will never forgive you."

Daisuke then heard some growling in the darkness. He recognized that growl. It was "Them." They were coming closer to the gas station.

Daisuke turned and ran to the car. He looked through the window and saw Rei embracing Toshimi in the back seat. "How is she?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah. I checked the cut on her neck. It's not deep enough to take her to the hospital. She'll be fine."

"Good. We're leaving now! They're coming!" Daisuke told Rei as he got in the front seat. He put the keys in the ignition and turned on the car. Daisuke then drove by and lowered his window and glared at the half conscious thug. He and Rei looked at him with such hate, then drove off to their destination.

As the thug sat his head up, he saw the teens leaving with the car. "H-hey! You're just gonna leave me here? What kind of assholes are you people!?" the thug tried ask, but Daisuke had already drove off at highspeed. "No! Come back! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" the thug pleaded. He saw the dead getting closer and closer to him.

He started to cry as he then knew that death had finally caught up with him and his crimes. "AAAAAHH!" the thug made one final scream before they started got him. "Somebody! Help me!" he yelled as they are tearing him apart. He continued to struggle for at least two minutes until his heart had finally collapse from bloodloss. And "Them" eats his remains.


	7. Chapter 6

_**3:45 PM**_

In the morning. It wouldn't take long for the sun to rise. Daisuke drove a gray car on a long road. He was pissed off after what happened not to long ago. He moved the rear-view mirror to see Toshimi and Rei.

"How is she doing?" Daisuke asked Rei about Toshimi's condition.

Rei had held the topless Toshimi within her arms. She couldn't sleep after what happened. "She's fine, but knocked out." She looked at Daisuke with a sad face through the rear-view mirror. "After what just happened…" she paused as her eyes watered. "I can't believe someone would actually do that. Especially, a foreigner."

"I know," Daisuke's eyes met Rei's through the rearview mirror, then looked forward towards the road. "Thinking about that just pisses me off. He tormented her. Molested her right in front of us. He manipulated us so that we won't get close. And he did all that right in front of us and grinned." Daisuke's eyes filled with anger just by thinking about the torment, as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. "I wanted to kill him so badly. If they hadn't shown up, I would've-"

"Don't say that, Daisuke-kun." Rei looked at the sleeping Toshimi, who's in her arms. "Not in front of Toshimi-chan. She wouldn't like that."

Daisuke gasped. "Sorry," He looked at her through the rearview and calmed a bit. "Just a little upset, that's all."

"I dearly hope that this doesn't haunt Toshimi in the future." Rei's soft voice hit Daisuke's ears.

"So do I."

Rei remained silent for a moment. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking us to my apartment complex." He answered.

"Your complex? I thought Takashi wanted us to meet him at the Higashi Police Station?" Rei recalled Takashi telling them to rendezvous at the Higashi Police Station.

"I know, but not like this. We've been up all night and we need rest. We don't wanna go finding everyone else exhausted. Also, I could lend Toshimi-chan some of Keiko-chan's clothes." He answered.

Rei forgot and looked at Toshimi's backside. "You're right."

After a long drive, Daisuke finally drove to their destination and made it to Daisuke's apartment complex. There were a couple of cars and a few of them walking roaming the parking lot.

"Hey, Toshimi-chan. We made it." Rei shook Toshimi a little.

"Mmph," Toshimi moaned as her eyes fluttered open. The first person she saw was Rei. "Where are we?"

"We're in the parking lot of Daisuke's apartment complex." Rei answered.

"But, why are we here?"

"Daisuke-kun said that this is one of the safest places in town," Rei smiled. "But we have to be careful. We don't want to run into any of them." She whispered to Toshimi.

"Okay," Toshimi responded.

Daisuke opened the door and got out the car, then opened the door for the ladies. Toshimi and Rei slowly got out the car one step at a time. Toshimi covered her bosom with her arms so no one can look at her.

"Thank you, Daisuke-kun," Toshimi thanked him.

"This is where I live—or used to live." Daisuke said.

Daisuke then heard noises of them growling from behind. He looked to see at lest six of them growling towards their direction.

"Oh no." Toshimi muttered.

"Daisuke-kun." Rei called.

"Hurry. More of them could be coming." Daisuke said in his quiet voice. "I'll take us there."

A few of them had saw the car moving towards the hotel and started walking and limping. Daisuke could see a few of them moving towards the car they were in. "But we have to make this quick, though. They'll be here at any moment."

The three Fujimi Academy students quickly moved towards the entrance. They did find a few of the dead roaming through the lobby. Daisuke took care by killing them and leading the girls to safety.

It took a few minutes to reach Daisuke's apartment door. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to find it still locked. _'Great, just like how I left it.' _Daisuke pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

Daisuke made sure to lock the door behind him after the girls made it in. He looked at his table and grabbed one of the table chairs and stuck it under the doorknob. He opened the door wide and let the females in. "Lady's first." He whispered.

"Thanks," Rei replied as she helped Toshimi in the apartment. She helped carry Toshimi to the living room. Toshimi's eyes were heavy as she was half asleep. Rei saw her eyes and turned to Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun? Are there any rooms that Toshimi-chan can sleep in?"

"Sure. You can use my sister's room. Second door on the left." Daisuke pointed towards Keiko's room.

"Are you sure Keiko-chan won't mind?" Rei asked.

"I'll explain everything that happened on the way here. She'll understand." he opened the door to Keiko's room.

"Thanks." Rei closed the door behind her.

Takashi could feel his throat dry. He walked into the kitchen, towards the kitchen fossette and made a glass of water for himself. He drunk the water in the glass and thought. _'Oh yeah, that's better.' _The thought of Rei had hit his mind. She might be thirsty as well. _'Rei-chan's helping Toshimi-chan to bed. She might want something, too.'_ He then opened up the fridge door and pulled out a carton of orange juice. The carton had less than one-fourth in the carton. He read the expiration date of the orange juice carton. _'It supposed to expire later today. Perfect timing.' _Daisuke poured what was left of the orange juice inside the tall glass cup for Rei and threw away the carton.

"Toshimi-chan is sound asleep," Rei said as she walked in the kitchen. She noticed the glass cup of orange juice in his hand. "Are you drinking that?"

Daisuke looked at his hand and knew Rei was talking about the orange juice. "You can have it." He offered the cup of orange juice.

"Thanks," Rei gladly took the cup and gulped the orange down her throat. "Ah, thanks. I needed that." she smiled.

"Hm." Daisuke's mind wondered elsewhere.

Rei slightly frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, Rei-chan. I kinda want to ask you something." Daisuke scratched his head. He offered a chair to Rei at the family table.

Rei grunted as she sat down in a chair and scooted her body close to the table. Daisuke sat on the opposite side of the family table. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was just thinking about something." Daisuke reminisced about the bus scene. "Yesterday, when you jumped of the bus..."

Rei lowered her head a little. "Did you want me to stay on the bus?"

"No. You're entitled to do whatever you want to do. I was just thinking about the way you acted around Shidou."

"What about him?" Rei grumbled a bit.

"Usually, I don't trust that guy one bit. I know that he's done some shady things. And he's a pervert-and all."

"You are right when it comes things."

"But, it's like you hate him with a purpose."

"You're right. I do hate that man." Rei raised her head and her red eyes made contact with Daisuke's blue eyes. "He made me repeat the same grade over."

Daisuke gasped.

"My father was investigating a case that involved his father. After the case has cracked and Shidou's father got in trouble, his son, Shidou decided to get revenge on him by torturing me. My father came to me with tears in his eyes, begging for my forgiveness. I was upset and angry at him. I hold honor role, and he still made me start the whole grade over. I've held a grudge against him ever since then."

As Daisuke had listened to Rei's little story, he knew why Rei hated him. His theories about Koichi Shidou was right. Not a lot of people from Fujimi Academy knew of Shidou's history. "I see." He stood up from the chair and walked to her. "Rei, if there's anything I can do to help make you feel better."

Rei nodded. "It's alright. You've done a lot for me and Toshimi-chan, and we're grateful for it." She stood up and grunted by stretching her arms over her head.

Daisuke saw her boobs bounce a little as she stretched.

Rei finished stretching her arms and caught Daisuke staring at something. She took a few steps towards him and bent her chest forward and smiled. "Something wrong, Daisuke-kun?" Rei joked as her breasts hung.

Daisuke silently gasped and blushed bigger as he stared at her cleavage. He knew that Rei knows what he was staring at. His nose suddenly got hotter as he could feel a warm stream run down it. It was a nosebleed. "Mmph!" He covered his mouth and nose to stop the nosebleed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom now!"

"What's wrong? That wouldn't be a nosebleed, right?" she giggled.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, now." Daisuke tried to rush himself to the bathroom.

"Wait," Rei quickly grabbed Daisuke's arm before he could reach the doorknob. "Let me see."

"Hm?" Daisuke muffled as his eyes locked onto Rei's.

"Don't worry, I won't laugh. Show me." Rei said in a soft tone.

Daisuke trusted Rei, as Rei trusted him. They shared classes for years, since kindergarten. Now they get to have time alone, without any of their friends. He slowly removed his hand and showed Rei the blood that streamed down his nose.

"Oh," Rei grabbed a napkin off the kitchen counter and wiped the blood off his lips. "You should be more careful." Rei giggled.

"Thanks." Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck and like slightly away from Rei. "To tell the truth, I don't remember the last time my nose bled, unless someone punched me." He grabbed the bathroom doorknob, then turned back to look at Rei. "If you need anything, you can find me in the bathroom.

"Alright," Rei replied as Daisuke closed the bathroom door behind him. Rei then looked down at her dirty bloody school uniform and sighed. She then looked at the bathroom door where Daisuke is currently occupied. Her right fist rested on her heart. _'Daisuke-kun.' _

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Daisuke is sitting in a white bathtub that fits two adults, all alone. The water was soapy, building up suds. the water filled up three-fourths of the bathtub. Daisuke leaned his head back on the edge of the bathtub. His body rested as it was also being cleansed with clean hot water. He took Z's in the tub, letting his mind and body rest.

Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom doorknob had turned and made a cracking sound, making the door slightly open. A person had slightly opened the door and poked their head out to see Daisuke sleeping. The person quietly locked the door behind their self and walked towards Daisuke as he napped in the tub.

"Daisuke-kun? Are you awake?" asked a voice I a whisper.

Daisuke's eyes slowly opened as he answered the feminine voice. He turned his head to see Rei Miyamoto standing over him. She was still wearing her school uniform "R-rei?"

"Mm-hmm." she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Earlier, you said that I can find you in the bathroom. So, hear we are."

"Can I help you with anything, then?" Daisuke bit his lip.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you a favor." Rei blushed and her eyes averted to the right. Instead of rushing, Daisuke decided to wait, in case Rei had anything to add. "Daisuke-kun. Can you... wash my back for me?"

Daisuke's face was bright red after hearing that question. So did Rei's. Never once had Daisuke ever heard of a girl asking a boy to wash her back before. It must mean that the girl had a huge crush on a boy they like.

Next thing Daisuke knew, Rei had started stripping from her uniform. He nearly choked and his chest pounded. After ten seconds, Rei was done and was completely nude in front of him. He couldn't stop starring at Rei's nude physique. Her clothes dropped on the floor.

"Please. D-don't stare at me like that." Rei's face was red. She rapped one arm around her breasts, and her other hand covered her vagina.

"S-sorry." Daisuke stuttered and apologized.

"So, will you still-"

"Of course I will. That's what friends are for." Daisuke's blush slightly went away.

Rei set one foot in the tub first, before he entire body dipped in. She sat her pretty body in the bathtub along with Daisuke. The tub still had suds in it, though. Their eyes had locked onto each other, for all they could do was stair and blush.

"Okay. I'm ready when you're are." Daisuke picked up a bar of soap.

"A-alright, then." Rei wrapped her arms around her breasts, then turned around and moved her long orange hair out the way, revealing her smooth back to Daisuke. She slightly turned her head to him. "P-please be gentle."

"I will." Daisuke whispered as he gently rubbed Rei's back with a bar of soap in his hand. He heard soft moans coming from Rei's lips as he touched her gentle skin. He continued to rub her back with soap up and down, then side to side.

"Ah," Rei moans grew soft.

He didn't know how long she wanted her back to be rubbed, so he decided to stop after twenty seconds.

"I-is that all you wanted me to do?" Daisuke asked.

"N-no..." Rei turned towards Daisuke. "There's another reason why I'm here, but I don't wanna-"

"Don't worry. You can tell me anything that's on your mind. I won't bi-" Before Daisuke could finish his sentence, Rei sat up over him, revealing her chest to him. Daisuke's mouth was nearly hanging, his face was as a strawberry. He choked and found himself on his back as he stared at her breasts.

Rei did not say a word after five seconds. She was a little embarrassed and her eyes were looking down at the tub water. "Do... do you like them?" she asked.

"D-do I!?" Daisuke snapped. Rei grunted, as she thought she's gonna be denied. "Rei-chan, your beasts are... amazing." Daisuke admitted.

Rei gasped. "No, they're not..." she denied and attempt to cover her breasts.

"Stop it. They are." Daisuke grabbed her wrists, so that she wouldn't cover them.

"But it's what you guys like, right?"

"Yeah. Lots of guys like breasts. Even I do. Daisuke said honestly. "But, breasts alone are not what attract some men."

"Really?" Rei's eyes watered.

"Of course. Men also like women for their minds, bravery and personalities. Sure, when I was young, all I wanted was boobies, but then a few years ago, I realize that I want a woman with more than that. I never had sex before, though..."

"Daisuke-kun," Rei placed a finger over his lips. A few tears streamed down her face. "Stop talking for now." Se slowly leaned her face towards his and pressed her chest up against his. Rei's face forward and shared a kiss with Daisuke Nakamura. He responded by kissing her mouth back. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, experiencing his first kiss with a girl.

Despite being in a bathtub, Daisuke and Rei were having a moment alone since kindergarten. Rei Miyamoto had dated Takashi and Hisashi in the past. Daisuke never had a girlfriend of his own.

As they broke the kiss, Daisuke and Rei found themselves in each other's arms and glanced.

"What do you want to do now?" Daisuke asked.

"I-I don't know. It is your house, anyway." Rei responded.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

* * *

Minutes after, the duo had moved to Daisuke Nakamura's room. The lights were out and the window was slightly cracked open. A naked Rei Miyamoto had sat at the edge of the bed with her arms covering her breasts. Daisuke had done some stretches, so that he wouldn't cramp or pull anything while active. He also placed a chair under the door knob and locked the door so no one could barge in.

"Daisuke-kun. I don't wanna get pregnant." Rei asked worriedly.

"I know. And I don't plan on doing that to you." Daisuke walked to Rei in the nude and bent down to her level. Just to make sure, he pulled out an unused condom. "Besides, we could always use protection, right? " he joked.

Rei giggled. "Okay, funny." Rei finally lied down, as her head rested on a pillow. "I trust you, Daisuke-kun." she smiled, as she let her hair down.

Daisuke blushed, as he stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. _'She's more beautiful like this.'_ He crawled over her like a animal predator.

"Ah... ah..." Rei moaned, as she and Daisuke started making out. Daisuke thought that Rei was still pretty. Both partners were under the sheets, as they made out in the bed for a short while, but things hadn't gotten serious, yet. Toshimi was still sleeping in Keiko's room, due to exhaustion.

Rei stroked his cheek and smiled, giving him permission to stroke inside of her. Daisuke quickly opened up the condom and stuck it over his member, which made it feel a little weird, though. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped her ankles around his legs. He grabbed her hips and inserted his protected member into Rei's vagina, causing her upper body to jerk up a little. Daisuke thrust inside of Rei's vagina slowly, especially with the condom he was using. He did so Rei could keep up the paste. Hearing Rei's sweet moans is what's turning him on, making his member harder inside of her. Shortly after a minute, Daisuke had protected came inside of her.

Rei Miyamoto smiled, as her eyes had watered once again. "You alright?" he asked.

Rei nodded in response. "I'm used to the pain..." she muttered.

"I'll try to make it as painless as I can." He said, as he shifted her body and placed Rei on all fours. Daisuke gently slid his hands down her back to her ass and gripped it tight, earning a moan from Rei and a hot mouth. He had thrust into her second whole. He grunted, as he felt her walls close in on his member from the inside. Daisuke could try to pull out, but refused as he thought if Rei wanted to keep going.

"Don't stop..." Rei moaned, as her skin had gotten warmer and warmer. "Aaah!"

"You're enjoying this." Daisuke wrapped his arms around her chest and grabbed one of her breasts, earning a quieter scream. He leaned backwards, sitting up with Rei's back making contact with his. He rubbed and massaged her nipples, earning tickles and certain moans of pleasure.

"Oh," Rei moaned out loud, as she placed her arms behind her head and around his neck while in front, and started bouncing on his member "I... I love it!" she panted. He thrust faster than usual, making Rei's round breasts bounce and Rei would moan a little louder. Rei's womb started to get hotter and hotter, as Daisuke's protected member had reached the end of her uterus.

"I think I'm going to-"

"So am I!" Rei yelled, as she held on Daisuke's neck.

The dead outside the complex was roaming around, not knowing where the sound was coming from.

They both climaxed, releasing all the juices they have within their bodies. In about ten seconds, Daisuke ejected his protected member from her vagina. Daisuke removed the condom from his member and saw his semen in it. It wasn't leaking, it wasn't cut open. Rei was safe, as none of his semen reached her womb.

Rei looked like she was about to hangover, but Daisuke caught her and laid her down on the bed. Rei's semen had leaked from her vagina and her face was red, as if she had a fever. Rei was lying on her stomach, leaving her backside and ass exposed. Daisuke pulled the sheets over her back.

Rei smiled. "Thanks. I needed that."

_'Probably because we've been fucking for a while. Especially with a condom.' _Daisuke thought. "Do you wanna keep going?"

Rei raised her head and chest up and shook her head no. "I am good, for now." She continued to lie on her stomach as she yawned. Her chest was pressed up against his and Daisuke wrapped his arms around her back to draw him closer. "Daisuke-kun, let's not tell anyone about this, okay?" Rei insisted that she does not tell anyone that they had sex.

"Deal." Daisuke replied as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Do you think this should be a one time between Daisuke and Rei or should they be together? The next chapter will focus on Takashi and the others. **

**Thanks for continuing to read this story.**


End file.
